Pegawai Pemerintah
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Pekerjaan yang pantas untuk alpha adalah dengan menjadi pegawai pemerintah, sementara nasib terbaik omega adalah menjadi istri pegawai pemerintah. Suga/V alpha!Suga omega!V side!Kookmin
1. 1960-1966

Pegawai Pemerintah

Rating: T dengan tanda tanya(?). walaupun bahasannya mungkin agak parah dan agak susah, tapi aku cuma akan memberi adegan ranjang yang sangat implisit.

Notes:

1) Omegaverse dengan alpha!Yoongi dan Omega!Taehyung. Alpha!Jungkook dan Omega!Jimin, intinya siapa yang bisa jadi pegawai pemerintah itu berarti alpha.

2) PNS!AU dengan setting 1960-an yang terinspirasi masa muda kakekku, dia suka fotografi jadi aku punya banyak bahan, sepertinya...

3) Fiktif. menyadur kehidupan PNS (Di suatu jaman dimana PNS itu sangat dijamin) tapi ini semua cuma karangan, semua hal yang aku sebutkan tidak serta merta terjadi di lingkungan PNS seperti apa yang aku ceritakan.

4) Tokoh dalam fiksi ini punya kekurangannya masing masing dan mereka hidup dalam AU dimana omega itu selalu ada di bawah alpha. maafkan aku kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan.

5) Dan iya, di AU ini Yoongi lebih mikirin uang daripada anak istrinya, secara tersirat Yoongi itu perhitungan banget dan dia sebenarnya tidak berharap apa apa pada istri dan anaknya.

XXX

Di dunia ini pekerjaan terbaik untuk seorang alpha seperti Yoongi adalah menjadi pegawai pemerintah.

Kenapa?

Jawabannya mudah saja, karena itu adalah pekerjaan yang disukai mertua, Yoongi sendiri jadi sering dikenalkan -kalau tidak mau bilang dijodohkan dengan banyak omega.

Tapi menurut Yoongi sendiri alasannya bukan itu tapi; pertama) gaji pokok tetap dikisaran angka upah minimum yang ditetapkan pemerintah untuk pegawai baru yang akan terus berlipat tiap naik tingkat, kedua) tunjangan istri dan dua orang anak, ketiga) honor honor lainnya seperti honor rapat dan honor perjalanan dinas yang jumlahnya bisa setara dengan gaji pokoknya.

Jadi itulah yang Yoongi lakukan; menjadi pegawai pemerintah.

Tingkat Yoongi dalam pekerjaannya masih belum tinggi, dia masih staff saja, tapi dia ingin sekolah lagi -lewat beasiswa dari pemerintah kalau dia lulus seleksi- untuk bisa naik ke level pejabat tingkat empat, satu tingkat diatasnya sekarang.

Tapi ternyata yang mendaftar seleksi beasiswa bukan Yoongi saja. Yoongi tahu dia jenius, tapi dia juga punya sedikit rasa takut kalau sampai dia tidak lolos seleksi. Persaingan antar pegawai agak membingungkan, di satu sisi semuanya saling bekerja sama untuk menjadi lebih baik, tapi disisi lain mereka sering berebutan dana, slot waktu untuk rapat, pengajar untuk diklat, dan saling menyerang dengan halus kalau sampai Kepala Pusat -pejabat tingkat dua, tingkat tertinggi di kantor Yoongi- tahu ada kesalahan.

Yoongi diam diam panik, kerjanya hanya kerja-belajar-berdoa, sampai Kepala Bidang-nya -pejabat tingkat tiga- memanggil Yoongi -si pegawai setingkat di bawah pejabat tingkat empat.

Bapak Kepala Bidang ini seorang alpha yang sudah tua, dia sebentar lagi pensiun, orangnya baik dan banyak membantu Yoongi di awal Yoongi bekerja. Dia tersenyum pada Yoongi, menyuruhnya duduk, dan bertanya, "Apa kau benar benar ingin sekolah lagi."

"Benar, Pak."

"Kau tahu kan ini bukan seleksi yang mudah." Katanya lagi.

"Iya, saya tahu, Pak." Jawab Yoongi.

"Sejujurnya tahun ini hanya ada satu orang yang berhasil lolos." Kata Bapak Ketua Bidang lagi.

Yoongi terkejut, siapa orang itu? Apa Yoongi lolos atau itu orang yang lebih jenius dari Yoongi?

"Marganya Kim jadi sayangnya itu bukan kau, Min Yoongi." Katanya. Sebelum Yoongi menjawab, dia bicara lagi, "Tapi aku bisa meloloskan mu dengan satu syarat."

Yoongi merasa tidak enak, apa dia akan disuruh menyuap?

"Aku bisa membuka satu slot nama untukmu, karena selisih nilaimu dan si Kim ini cuma 0.1, dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat apa itu, Pak?"

Bapak Ketua Bidang-nya tersenyum, "Tapi kau harus berjanji kau mau menerima syarat ini."

Yoongi diam, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain, ini penawaran yang sangat menggiurkan untuknya, "Baik, Pak. Saya menerima syarat dari anda."

"Syaratnya kau harus menikahi anakku."

Sejujurnya Yoongi belum berpikir soal menikah, walaupun kalau dia menikah tunjangan keluarga -tunjangan untuk istri dan dua orang anak- akan cair ke tangannya tiap bulannya. Jadi Yoongi pikir menikah juga tidak ada salahnya.

Jadi bertemulah keluarganya dengan keluarga Ketua Bidang-nya alias calon mertuanya. Di pertemuan itu selain membicarakan segala sesuatu tentang perayaan satu hari yang memakan banyak uang bernama pernikahan, Yoongi bertemu dengan calon omeganya. Mereka tidak bersentuhan tapi Yoongi bisa melihat jelas wajahnya, postur tubuhnya, gaya berdandannya, senyumnya yang khas dan mendengar suaranya yang dalam.

Namanya Kim Taehyung, dia seorang omega dan segala tentangnya benar benar terkesan sebagai omega manja yang hidupnya terjamin karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang mapan. Yoongi tiba tiba terbayang kalau dia ada di posisi ayah Taehyung yang mapan dan punya anak yang sangat dimanja seperti Kim Taehyung ini.

Ibu dan calon ibu mertuanya mulai menggodanya, "Sepertinya Yoongi benar benar jatuh cinta pada Taehyung."

Taehyung tersenyum malu malu mendengarnya.

Akhirnya Yoongi dan Taehyung bertunangan, ayah Taehyung bisa pensiun dengan tenang karena ada Yoongi yang menjaga anaknya, dan Yoongi mulai sekolah lagi.

Mereka tidak menikah sampai Taehyung lulus SMA, waktu itu Yoongi ada di tahun keduanya sekolah.

Yoongi jarang melihat Taehyung, jarang bertemu dan mengobrol dengannya, jadi dia tidak merasakan yang namanya pangling pada Taehyung di hari pernikahan mereka, tapi dari cara Taehyung menciumnya di altar, Yoongi merasa Taehyung sangat manja dan berharap banyak padanya dan Yoongi besar kepala dia bisa memenuhi harapan Taehyung dan juga harapan mertuanya padanya.

Hari itu semua orang menyebut Taehyung sangat cantik.

Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah dinas yang lebih dari cukup untuk Yoongi. Berdua saja, satu kamar, satu ranjang, dan Taehyung memandangi Yoongi yang sudah mau tidur, dia memakai piyama sutra yang berkilauan dan sangat lembut, menunjukkan kemapanannya, atau lebih tepatnya kemapanan ayahnya.

"Kau mau apa, hah?" Tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung diam, malu dan takut takut.

"Jawab aku, Omega." Kata Yoongi.

"Apa kita tidak..."

Taehyung bicara dengan lambat, Yoongi jadi mengantuk.

"Mau minta malam pertama?"

Muka Taehyung langsung merah.

"B-bukan." Gagapnya.

"Kalau begitu apa? Aku mau tidur, aku harus berangkat pagi besok."

"Apa kita tidak pergi ke suatu tempat, Alpha?"

"Hm?"

"Maksudku bulan madu."

"Sekarang tidur saja dan bulan madu lah di dalam mimpi." Kata Yoongi sebelum dia benar benar tidur.

Yoongi tidak merencanakan bulan madu sebelumnya, dan dia bermimpi tentang pantai dan bulan sabit yang meneteskan madu ke bumi.

Yoongi berangkat pagi pagi sebelum Taehyung bangun karena dia sibuk dengan diklat yang sedang bagiannya selenggarakan.

Yoongi menjaga buku absen peserta diklat, hari ini bagiannya dan Kim Seokjin piket pagi dan mereka harus memastikan semua peserta hadir dan mengisi buku absen.

Seokjin membawakan Yoongi segelas kopi, "Nih, supaya kau sadar." Katanya.

"Sadar apaan?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Sadar kalau kau baru menikah dan harusnya memanfaatkan waktu cutimu untuk bermesraan dengan omegamu!" Seru Seokjin.

Yoongi bersumpah, Seokjin adalah teman kerja paling asyik, paling pengertian kalau Yoongi kesulitan mengurus kerja dan sekolah sekaligus, dan juga jago masak dan suka menjejali Yoongi dengan makanan jadi Yoongi tidak perlu khawatir kalau dia akan mati karena lupa makan.

Tapi Kim Seokjin sangat menyebalkan kalau sedang teriak teriak seperti ini.

"Aku ambil cutinya nanti saja." Kata Yoongi.

"Nanti kapan, Yoongi? Jatah cuti tahunanmu masih penuh? Kau harus libur setidaknya seminggu. Apalagi sekarang ada omegamu, dia juga butuh dimanjakan."

"Ya, nanti kalau diklat ini sudah beres."

"Aku pegang ucapanmu." Kata Seokjin, "Sini janji kelingking dulu."

Seokjin sangat kekanakan tapi Yoongi tidak bisa menolaknya. Sambil menautkan jari kelingking seperti anak kecil, Yoongi berjanji, "Aku janji aku ambil cuti setelah diklat ini selesai. Puas?"

"Sangat."

Saat mengurus diklat, Yoongi bisa dibilang benar benar meninggalkan Taehyung, makan bersama peserta diklat bahkan tidurpun bersama peserta diklat, di hari kerja dan di akhir minggu pun sama saja.

Mejanya selalu penuh dengan berkas peserta diklat, juga buku materi diklat yang akan dibagikan, dan tas, kaus, atau jaket seragam diklat yang tiap angkatan ganti model.

Seokjin memberinya selembar amplop putih, dan diletakkannya di atas semua pekerjaan Yoongi.

"Apa ini, Jin Hyung?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Sesuatu yang menyangkut janjimu kemarin."

Yoongi mendadak bodoh, mendadak melupakan segala hal kalau sudah fokus bekerja, "Janji apa?"

Seokjin terlihat ingin menampar Yoongi, tapi dia malah menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "Kau kan bilang mau ambil cuti!"

Yoongi baru ingat. Dia memang suka melupakan sesuatu di luar urusan sekolah dan kantor.

Jadi waktu diklat sudah selesai dia baru sadar tentang keadaan rumahnya.

Taehyung berbenah tidak terlalu baik, tapi masih bisa Yoongi terima, entah kenapa Yoongi dengan mudah memakluminya dengan alasan Taehyung adalah omega yang biasa dimanja kemapanan ayahnya.

Taehyung yang menyambutnya menawarkan, "Mau aku siapkan air mandi?"

"Ya, terimakasih." Kata Yoongi.

Satu hal yang Yoongi sukai dari Taehyung adalah caranya menyiapkan air mandi. Agak konyol memang, tapi untuk Yoongi waktu mandi adalah saat untuk melepas penat dan mengistirahatkan badan sama seperti tidur. Dan Taehyung benar benar bisa membuat Yoongi menikmati waktu mandinya. Taehyung selalu menyiapkan air dengan suhu yang pas dan memasukkan suatu wewangian ke dalam air mandi Yoongi.

Yoongi jarang punya waktu lama untuk menikmati hal ini, tapi karena sekarang diklat sudah selesai dan itu sama dengan Yoongi belum punya pekerjaan lagi di kantornya, dia jadi bisa menikmati mandinya.

Yoongi keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan jubah handuk.

Dan dia mencium bau gosong.

Dia cepat cepat menuju dapur, takut kalau sampai terjadi kebakaran.

Dan ternyata itu Taehyung, dia mengacaukan dapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Masak saja tidak becus." Kata Yoongi, tegas, tajam, dan dingin.

Taehyung benar benar seperti omega yang biasa dimanja, tidak terbiasa berbenah rumah dan memasak. Dia bergetar karena omongan Yoongi.

"Bereskan semua ini." Kata Yoongi. Dan Taehyung membereskan wajan yang dia pakai memasak.

"Apa yang coba kau masak?" Tanya Yoongi. Memperhatikan bahan apa saja yang Taehyung siapkan dan buku resep yang Taehyung buka.

Taehyung mencuci wajannya dalam diam. Sepertinya dia tidak berani menjawab Yoongi.

Yoongi sendiri tidak peduli. Dia menyiapkan bahan masakan dari bahan bahan yang tidak dihancurkan Taehyung, dia biasa membantu neneknya masak waktu kecil dulu jadi memasak adalah hal yang mudah untuknya juga harus dia kuasai karena dia tinggal sendiri sebelum menikah dengan Taehyung.

"Alpha,-"

"Kau duduk saja dan jangan pernah pegang dapur lagi tanpa pengawasanku."

"Tapi ini tugas omega." Kata Taehyung.

Yoongi mendengarnya tapi dia tidak membalasnya.

Omega memang harus cantik, pintar memasak dan mengurus rumah, kalau dia tidak pintar memasak dan mengurus rumah berarti dia bukan omega yang baik, dan Taehyung bukanlah omega yang baik karena dia tidak pintar memasak dan mengurus rumah.

Tapi menurut Yoongi dua hal itu adalah hal sebenarnya seorang alpha pun harus bisa. Belajar dari pengalamannya tinggal sendiri.

Tapi Yoongi juga jadi terpikir, apa ini alasan ayah Taehyung asal mengawinkan Taehyung dengannya, karena Taehyung bukanlah omega yang baik yang mungkin saja diceraikan di bulan pertama pernikahannya karena itu.

"Alpha." Taehyung merengek menggenggam lengannya. Suaranya bergetar seperti mau menangis. Tinggi mereka kurang lebih sepantaran, tapi Taehyung terasa lemah dan rapuh -dan kecil- sekali menangis di bahunya.

"Sudah." Kata Yoongi, "Minum dan duduk saja sana, jangan ganggu aku."

Taehyung dengan penurutnya mengambil segelas air minum dan duduk di depan meja makan.

Yoongi melupakan amplop putih hadiah dari Seokjin.

Taehyung masih saja murung sampai malam, dia terisak saat Yoongi tidur memunggunginya, melingkar ke dalam posisi kesukaannya yang seperti posisi tidur kucing.

Dan jelas saja Yoongi terganggu, "Ada apa, Taehyung, kenapa menangis?" tanyanya.

"Jangan ceraikan aku." kata Taehyung sambil terisak isak, "Aku bisa melakukan apapun supaya kau cepat naik tingkat, tapi jangan ceraikan aku."

Yoongi diam, dia tidak berpikiran begitu sebenarnya, murni karena tunjangan keluarga bisa ditarik kembali kalau dia bercerai dengan omeganya ini tanpa memiliki anak, setidaknya sebelum akhirnya berpisah Yoongi harus menghamilinya dulu. Selain itu mungkin Taehyung memang benar bisa membuat Yoongi cepat naik tingkat.

'Sst..." jadi Yoongi menenangkan Taehyung, mengusap usap bahunya, punggungnya, dan badannya, pelan pelan mencium Taehyung.

Malam itu Yoongi mengambil apa yang harusnya dia ambil sejak awal pernikahan dengan Taehyung. Dia memenuhi Taehyung, membuat omega itu menangis, berdarah sampai darahnya mengotori ranjang mereka dan memeluknya sangat erat.

Paginya Taehyung tidak bisa berjalan.

Yoongi membawakannya sarapan ke ranjang dan bocah polos yang belum genap duapuluh tahun itu terlihat sangat bahagia.

Yoongi bertanya, "Memang kau bisa membuatku cepat naik tingkat?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku bisa mempromosikanmu sampai kau jadi menteri. Menteri Min Yoongi."

"Ngawur." canda Yoongi, "Bagaimana caranya? Menteri itu jabatan politik, Tae Sayang, bukan jabatan struktural."

Taehyung tertawa, "Tapi kalau sampai pejabat tingkat satu, aku benar benar bisa."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Gampang, ayahku kenal dengan banyak pejabat berpengaruh, terutama dalam penempatan."

Yoongi terpukau.

"Aku juga bisa aktif di Organisasi Istri, untuk membuat namamu terlihat."

Yoongi tersenyum, "Lakukan apa yang tidak memberatkanmu, Sayang."

Taehyung tersenyum.

"Oh, iya." kata Yoongi, dia menyodorkan amplop putih dari Seokjin pada Taehyung.

"Apa ini? gajimu, Alpha?"

"Lihat saja."

isinya tiket perjalanan bulan madu ke Jeju.

"Aku ambil cuti." kata Yoongi.

Dan mereka pergi ke Jeju dengan tiket gratis hadiah pernikahan -yang sengaja ditunda- dari Seokjin dan teman teman Yoongi yang lain. Penginapan gratis, tiket untuk masuk ke beberapa area wisata pun gratis, makan pun hampir gratis karena voucher diskon. Secara tidak langsung mereka memberi Yoongi jadwal yang tiap hari harus dijalani.

Yoongi tidak keberatan, dia bisa berendam dengan nyaman karena tiap kali Taehyung bertanya, "Alpha, hari ini kita mau kemana?" Yoongi sudah punya jawabannya.

Kecuali di hari terakhir, Yoongi sudah tidak punya rencana dan dia ingin bersantai di kamar sambil siap siap pulang.

Yoongi berendam dan Taehyung masuk ke kamar mandi begitu saja, Yoongi tidak ambil pusing karena Taehyung omeganya dan Yoongi alphanya.

"Alpha, hari ini kita mau kemana?" Tanya Taehyung. Duduk di lantai di pinggir bathtub tempat Yoongi berendam.

Yoongi balas bertanya, "Kau mau kemana, kita sudah jalan jalan dan sudah beli oleh oleh kan?"

"Kalau begitu kita tidak kemana mana hari ini, ya?"

"Atau kau ingin ke suatu tempat?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku mau berdua saja dengan Alpha-ku."

Tangan Yoongi yang basah mengelus pipi Taehyung, "Buka bajumu dan masuk ke bathtub, ayo."

Taehyung berbisik, "Hari ini hari ulang tahunku, bulan madunya seperti hadiah ulang tahun untukku. Terimakasih, Alpha."

Yoongi mencoba mengingatnya, walaupun mungkin dia lupa kalau sudah terlalu fokus bekerja.

Sepulangnya mereka dari bulan madu itu, Taehyung mulai aktif di Organisasi Istri; isinya adalah istri istri pegawai. Dan Yoongi membayar pembantu untuk mengurus rumah.

Taehyung sudah punya nama dalam organisasi karena ibunya dulu aktif, istri teman teman ayahnya juga sangat mengenalinya sebagai anak yang pandai bergaul tapi manja, beberapa saudaranya juga ada yang menjadi anggota organisasi. Yoongi bisa melihat kalau Taehyung itu terkenal, tidak salah dia menikahi Taehyung.

Taehyung selalu terlihat bahagia dan sangat manja pada Yoongi yang biasanya sangat tegas di kantor. Kalau Taehyung sedang punya urusan yang mengharuskannya datang ke kantor -ke ruang Organisasi Istri- mereka biasa makan siang berdua.

Di dunia di mana perjodohan adalah hal biasa, jarang sekali melihat pasangan yang seperti Taehyung dan Yoongi. Para omega biasanya sangat menjaga apa yang mereka lakukan pada alpha mereka, sangat menghormati tanpa saling mengenal sampai terlihat sekali batasan di antara mereka. Tapi Taehyung terlihat sangat memuja Yoongi, dan teman teman Yoongi bilang Yoongi melunak di hadapan Taehyung sampai rasanya mereka tidak mengenali Yoongi lagi.

Banyak teman Yoongi mengeluhkan omega yang dijodohkan pada mereka, berkata kalau omega mereka sangat buruk dalam memasak atau berbenah atau menjelekan kemampuan memuaskan omega tersebut yang ada di bawah ekspektasi alphanya.

Yoongi diam saja dan tersenyum, dia tidak akan pernah bilang kalau Taehyung bukan hanya memasak makanan yang tidak enak, tapi pernah hampir membuat dapur kebakaran.

"Kenapa senyum senyum Yoongi? Apa Taehyung sangat jago di ranjang." Tanya salah satu temannya.

Temannya yang lain berceletuk, "Lihat saja mukanya dan senyumnya itu, Taehyung pasti jago sekali."

Yoongi tersenyum, "Aku cuma teringat waktu pertama Tae 'pecah'."

Dan bahasan langsung berpindah membahas tentang keperawanan omega.

Keperawanan selalu jadi topik yang membuat grup diskusi panas terbakar.

Kemudian bahasan kembali membahas tentang istri istri.

"Bagaimana caranya dapat yang seperti Taehyung? Pakai sihir, ya?" Yoongi dapat pertanyaan lagi.

Disitu ada Seokjin juga, dia teman kesukaan Yoongi jadi mana mungkin Yoongi tidak mengajaknya gabung ke obrolan tidak jelas tapi seru ini.

"Tidak pakai sihir, kok." Jawab Yoongi.

"Taehyung kan suka berkeliaran di kantor, harusnya semua orang punya kesempatan yang sama mendekatinya. Dulu sebelum dia menikah dengan Yoongi aku lumayan dekat dengannya." Kata Seokjin.

Yang lain protes, "Tapi waktu itu kan dia masih bocah sekali."

Yoongi tertawa, Taehyung sampai kapanpun akan selalu seperti bocah, "Aku bertunangan dengannya waktu dia kelas 2 SMA."

"Kok bisa?" Tanya temannya yang lain.

"Dia kan anak Ketua Bidang-ku dulu, seperti Jin Hyung, aku juga kenal Taehyung dari kantor." Kata Yoongi. Yang tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi lebih tepat kalau dibilang kenal dari urusan beasiswa dari kantor.

Mereka yang yang berkumpul di sana akhirnya menarik kesimpulan, bahwa omega yang baik -dalam kasus ini adalah Taehyung- bisa didapat dari perjodohan saat si omega masih muda, supaya dia tahu siapa alphanya dan pelan pelan belajar mencintainya.

Tapi menurut Yoongi membuat citra pasangan ideal salah satunya adalah dengan cara tidak menceritakan masalah rumah tangga pada sembarang orang.

Cerita bagaimana dia bisa menikah dengan Taehyung biarlah Yoongi dan bapak mertuanya saja yang tahu, walaupun mereka entah kapan akan bertemu lagi.

Di dunia ini menantu alpha mendatangi keluarga omeganya adalah hal yang buruk, tetangga keluarga omega itu akan mulai menyebar gosip kalau sang alpha ingin mengembalikan si omega ke keluarga asalnya, makanya Yoongi tidak pernah bertamu ke rumah mertuanya.

Walaupun Yoongi yakin Taehyung sering menghubungi ibunya lewat telepon.

Taehyung mengenakan setelan seragam Organisasi Istri lengkap dengan topi yang semuanya berwarna biru; warna omega. Warnanya terlihat berlawanan dengan seragam pegawai pemerintah Yoongi yang berwarna merah; warna alpha.

Di perjalanan pulang Taehyung bercerita tentang kepanitiaan acara bakti sosial yang akan Organisasi Istri laksanakan.

"Kita juga mau mengundang istri istri pensiunan." Cerita Taehyung, Yoongi hanya menyimak, "Dan coba tebak apa artinya itu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan bertemu dengan ibuku lagi!" Seru Taehyung.

"Oh, bagus." Kata Yoongi.

"Terus," Taehyung memulai cerita baru, "Dua minggu lagi ada jamuan penyambutan Kepala Pusat baru, kita akan datang, kan?"

"Tentu saja, Sayang."

Sampai di rumah Yoongi bertanya, "Apa kau ada acara besok?"

"Tidak." Jawab Taehyung.

Yoongi melepas topi Taehyung dan pita di kerah bajunya, dia bilang, "Aku mau minta jatah."

Dan Taehyung tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia tidak boleh menolak Yoongi.

Walaupun omega memang dilarang keras menolak keinginan alphanya, tapi Yoongi tidak semena-mena pada Taehyung. Dia bertanya tentang jadwal Taehyung dan mementingkannya karena Taehyung akan lebih lelah darinya. Dia tidak akan meminta terutama kalau ada pesta pesta yang mengharuskan Taehyung tampil cantik dan dengan gesit bersosialisasi dengan orang orang kantor Yoongi.

Yoongi melarang Taehyung pakai sepatu tinggi, karena walaupun omega lebih tinggi dari alpha adalah hal biasa, tapi Yoongi tetap tidak mau Taehyung jadi jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dia sendiri diam diam membeli sepatu yang solnya tebal, sepatu yang memang biasa dipakai alpha yang -dengan malangnya- bertubuh lebih pendek dari alpha lain.

Tapi Yoongi tidak pernah melarang Taehyung pakai baju apapun, setelan serba hitam, setelan dengan hiasan berkilauan, atau motif motif aneh, semua boleh Taehyung pakai, selama itu bagus dipakai olehnya, tapi sejauh ini Taehyung selalu cantik dengan pakaian pesta apapun.

Yoongi membelikan Taehyung perhiasan yang cantik dan berkilau, jadi sesederhana apapun pakaian pesta yang Taehyung pakai dia masih tetap bisa bersinar diantara istri pegawai yang lain.

Walaupun sudah naluri omega untuk merasa semacam terancam kalau bertemu dengan orang asing yang lebih cantik darinya.

Taehyung sudah sangat amat cantik dengan segala ritual kecantikan omeganya yang tidak Yoongi pahami, tapi di sebuah pesta, di mana Yoongi tidak bisa menikmati pesta itu karena cemas dengan nilai karya siswanya -yang adalah sidang pada pegawai yang disekolahkan, untuk melihat apa yang mereka pelajari dan bisa lakukan untuk kemajuan instansi. Untuk Yoongi rasanya seperti sidang skripsi kedua- Taehyung merapat sampai anting anting gantungnya yang panjang menyentuh bahu Yoongi, Yoongi pikir Taehyung mau menciumnya, tapi ternyata dia bertanya,

"Siapa omega di sana itu? Yang pakai baju biru itu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya."

Yoongi melihat ke arah omega itu, "Entahlah. Tunggu sampai alphanya datang, mungkin aku kenal alphanya."

Dan begitu alpha yang ditunggu datang menghampiri omega yang mereka bicarakan itu, Yoongi baru mengenalinya.

"Itu Jeon Jungkook, pegawai baru, dia baru ditempatkan di sini dari daerah." Jelas Yoongi.

"Omeganya cantik sekali, ya." Kata Taehyung, nadanya sedih karena akhirnya ada yang lebih cantik darinya.

"Ayo ajak bicara, siapa tahu kau bisa mencuri tips tips kecantikan darinya." Kata Yoongi.

Jadi mereka menghampiri pasangan yang baru pertama datang ke pesta itu.

Jeon Jungkook dan omeganya tidak berpakaian sebagus Taehyung dan Yoongi, riasan omeganya juga tidak benar benar cantik, Yoongi sangat bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka adalah orang baru.

"Yoongi-sshi! Senang bisa bertemu anda disini." Tapi Jeon Jungkook tetap menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Yoongi Hyung saja, Jungkook. Jangan terlalu formal." Kata Yoongi. Lalu dia memperkenalkan Taehyung, "Ini omegaku, Min Taehyung."

"Salam kenal." Sapa Taehyung.

"Salam kenal, Taehyung." Balas Jungkook, "Dan ini Jeon Jimin, kami masih baru jadi tolong bantuannya, ya, Hyung." Katanya memperkenalkan omega di sampingnya.

Jeon Jimin memang manis dan mungil, dan walaupun tidak terpoles dia tetap sangat menarik. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membuat Yoongi menyukainya, mungkin itu aura atau karisma.

Yoongi tahu ada potensi yang besar dalam diri Jungkook, hanya saja dia masih pegawai baru di kantor yang belum tahu banyak hal. Seingat Yoongi minggu kemarin waktu Jungkook pertama masuk dia benar benar diam, tapi begitu seminggu dia tahu Yoongi dia langsung tersenyum ramah pada Yoongi.

Jungkook juga tersenyum pada Taehyung.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan untuk menonjok rahang Jungkook di dalam dada Yoongi.

Jadi Yoongi banyak minum, berharap air bisa melarutkan perasaan ingin menghajar seseorang-nya.

Dan begitu dia dan Taehyung sampai rumah, dia mendorong Taehyung ke ranjang.

Malam itu mereka tidak cepat tidur, mereka berpelukan, dan Taehyung bertanya, "Gara gara Jeon Jungkook? Tapi Alpha tidak pernah marah kalau aku bicara dengan alpha lain."

Yoongi tidak tahu cara menjelaskannya, dia makin erat memeluk Taehyung, "Mungkin aku kaget dengan perubahan sikapnya dari sangat pendiam jadi sangat ramah setelah merasa aku temannya." Kata Yoongi.

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya juga.

Jungkook adalah pegawai yang sangat potensial dengan omega yang tidak terlalu cantik sebenarnya tapi sangat menarik. Tapi semua itu tidak akan ada gunanya kalau tidak bisa dijadikan alat untuk naik ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi.

Jadi Yoongi merasa beruntung, dia jenius dan salah satu pegawai terbaik -salah satu yang lain Yoongi jamin pasti si Kim yang membuatnya hampir tidak dapat beasiswa, belakangan ini setelah seleksi untuk bisa naik tingkat yang Yoongi ikuti, Yoongi baru tahu namanya Kim Namjoon- dan Yoongi juga memiliki omega seperti Taehyung yang punya kenalan pejabat berpengaruh dan sangat aktif di Organisasi Istri, yang bahkan Jeon Jimin pun tidak bisa melakukan yang seperti Taehyung.

Jadi Yoongi tidak kaget begitu dia dipanggil untuk menghadiri prosesi pelantikan yang akan melantiknya menjadi pejabat tingkat empat; menjadi Ketua Subbidang di subbidang tempatnya bekerja sekarang.

Jeon Jungkook yang polos dan masih baru memberinya selamat. Yoongi merasa menang bisa meninggalkannya di jajaran staff.

Kim Seokjin, teman kesayangannya, juga ikut dilantik, tapi ditugaskan di kantor yang berbeda dari Yoongi. Yoongi berharap mereka bisa bekerja di bidang yang sama sebagai sesama Ketua Subbidang di bawah Ketua Bidang yang sama.

Dan Namjoon, yang bisa dibilang musuh bebuyutannya, juga dilantik tapi Yoongi tidak peduli dimana dia ditempatkan.

Taehyung berdandan dengan cantik lagi seperti saat pesta pesta tapi kali ini dengan baju pesta yang seragam antara para anggota Organisasi Istri, sebagai anggota Organisasi Istri yang baik dia ikut menghadiri prosesi pelantikan alphanya.

Yoongi terlihat sangat senang, Taehyung mencium pipinya dan Yoongi membisikinya, "Selanjutnya jadi Ketua Bidang, Sayang."

Taehyung tersenyum, dia berbisik, "Santai, kau harus selesaikan rangkaian diklat pejabat tingkat empat dulu, lalu sekolah lagi, dan baru kita bisa melesat."

Yoongi mencium pipi Taehyung juga, "Terimakasih, Sayang."

"Apa aku tidak dapat hadiah?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Hadiah apa? Minta saja."

"Bukan hadiah, sebenarnya, tapi aku ingin punya anak."


	2. 1967-1973

Yoongi serasa membeku tentang permintaan Taehyung.

Yoongi bertanya, "Apa omega lain bicara buruk tentang kita?"

Taehyung terdiam, tapi Yoongi mengartikan itu sebagai iya.

Mereka sudah menikah untuk beberapa tahun dan sebenarnya menguntungkan kalau mereka punya anak karena tunjangan anak akan turun, tapi entah kenapa Yoongi merasa membeku kalau membahas keinginan Taehyung yang ini.

Berlawanan dengan Yoongi, Taehyung punya rencana yang jelas. Sementara Yoongi punya pekerjaan yang jelas menyita pikirannya, Taehyung punya daftar pejabat berpengaruh yang baiknya Yoongi dekati; beberapa teman teman ayahnya dan beberapa temannya waktu sekolah dulu.

Pejabat tingkat tiga di atas Yoongi kebetulan adalah teman ayah Taehyung waktu mereka berdua masih staff, Taehyung bilang pejabat ini sudah seperti saudara ayahnya dan menyarankan Yoongi untuk mendekatinya.

Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang nanti terjadi tapi dia menuruti Taehyung. Lagipula pejabat yang bersangkutan adalah atasannya langsung, akan sangat bagus kalau Yoongi menjadi andalannya di antara Ketua Subbidang yang dia bawahi.

Pejabat ini sebentar lagi pensiun dan memang sudah harus dibantu. Dia merokok dan terkena stroke ringan sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu sebelum pelantikan.

Yoongi berpikir merokok itu benar benar merugikan, bukan hanya membakar uang tapi mengundang penyakit untuk diri sendiri. Yoongi tidak mau uang tabungannya habis untuk mengobati penyakit yang datang karena kebodohan diri sendiri. Tapi walaupun Yoongi tidak setuju dengan kebiasaan atasannya, tentu saja dia tidak bisa serta merta menunjukan ketidaksukaannya.

Yoongi hanya akan menjadi bawahan yang baik, mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik, membantu atasannya, dan menggantikan atasan saat ada rapat penting yang tidak bisa atasannya hadiri.

Walaupun berarti dia banyak meninggalkan Taehyung. Mereka biasa makan siang bersama, kalau Taehyung memang sedang ada di kantor dia akan menghampiri meja Yoongi dan mengingatkannya kalau ini sudah jam makan.

Tapi Yoongi akhir akhir ini sering muncul di ruangan Organisasi Istri yang didominasi warna biru, semua omega yang kalau tidak berseragam biru akan memakai aksesoris bernuansa biru melihat seakan takjub pada Yoongi begitu Yoongi bilang, "Permisi, ada Min Taehyung?"

Taehyung melesat buru buru menghampiri alphanya, "Ada apa, Alpha?"

"Aku ada rapat siang ini, jadi kita tidak bisa makan siang berdua. Kau tidak apa apa makan siang sendiri kan?"

Taehyung masihlah seperti anak kecil yang suasana hatinya mudah sekali terbaca dari wajahnya, Yoongi tahu dia tidak suka.

"Ini kepentingan pekerjaan, Sayang." Kata Yoongi.

Dan mereka berpelukan sebelum Yoongi pergi rapat.

Yoongi merasa telah mendapat citra alpha yang benar benar menyayangi omeganya di antara anggota Organisasi Istri dan itu adalah hal yang bagus -citra baik selalu bagus.

Hal lain selain rapat yang sering terjadi adalah Yoongi pergi makan siang dengan atasannya bersama rekan rekan satu bidang. Beberapa kali hanya para pegawai yang pergi makan siang, tapi kemudian istri atasannya ikut dan atasannya bilang, "Kalian boleh mengajak omega kalian juga."

Yoongi dengan cepat bertanya, "Boleh saya ajak omega saya sekarang?"

"Iya, silahkan." Kata atasannya.

Dan begitu Yoongi memanggil Taehyung, pejabat tingkat tiga itu terkejut. Tidak seperti pejabat tingkat empat atau staff lain, atasan Yoongi yang jarang di kantor ini tidak familiar kalau Taehyung yang anak temannya adalah omega Yoongi. Yoongi yakin ingatan atasannya ada yang terganggu karena fungsi otaknya pernah juga terganggu.

Walaupun di siang hari Yoongi jadi lebih sibuk dan jarang pergi makan siang dengan Taehyung, tapi begitu mereka pulang ke rumah mereka jadi banyak mengobrol lagi.

"Nyonya Heo itu susah sekali didekati." Taehyung membicarakan istri atasan Yoongi begitu mereka sampai rumah, "Di Organisasi Istri dia pilih pilih sangat teman, padahal masih cukup muda dan cantik dan jabatannya bagus. Tapi sekarang aku lumayan dekat dengannya. Bagus kan?"

"Bagus." Jawab Yoongi, "lebih bagus lagi kalau kau siapkan air mandiku sekarang."

"Baik, Alpha."

Yoongi ingin mandi air hangat lalu tidur, dia ingin hidup setenang dan senyaman ini selamanya.

Tapi Taehyung membuatnya tidak bisa tenang. Dia masih ingat tentang keinginannya punya anak dan melakukan apapun supaya dia dan Yoongi bisa mengusahakannya.

Yang sering Taehyung lakukan adalah menginvasi waktu mandi Yoongi, berbisik memanggil Yoongi dengan lembut di telinga Yoongi, bagaimana Yoongi bisa menolaknya?

Taehyung lembut, sangat bergantung pada Yoongi, sangat menurut pada Yoongi dan Yoongi senang melihatnya sampai menangis.

Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa teman temannya mengeluhkan omega mereka yang tidak bisa diajak kerja sama di ranjang, karena Taehyung sangat amat bisa diajak bekerja sama -atau mungkin si alpha sendiri yang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Yoongi mendengarkan Taehyung. Mana yang membuatnya sakit, mana yang membuatnya senang, apa dia siap. Menurut pengalaman, menyenangkan omega tidak semudah menyenangkan alpha, jadi Yoongi memprioritaskan kesenangan Taehyung karena kalau Taehyung senang otomatis Yoongi juga terkena dampak senangnya.

Tapi kadang kadang ada saatnya juga Taehyung ada di luar kendali, dan Yoongi masih tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa keinginannya sebenarnya.

Taehyung duduk di sebelahnya, merapat padanya dan Yoongi mencium bibirnya sebentar, "Aku lelah, Tae."

Taehyung terlihat kecewa dan muncul sesuatu seperti sebuah kebingungan dalam diri Yoongi.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya selalu merasa tidak enak melihat Taehyung, tidak enak kepada Taehyung.

Di saat itu Yoongi pikir dia butuh waktu sendiri, jadi dia mengajukan keikutsertaan pada Diklat pejabat tingkat empat. Yoongi dapat waktu sendiri, juga mempermudah jalannya naik tingkat -langkah yang tepat menurut Yoongi.

Mengikuti diklat seperti ini berarti harus menetap di asrama, untungnya Taehyung juga paham bagaimana jalannya diklat jenis ini karena ayahnya juga pasti pernah mengikutinya waktu Taehyung kecil dulu.

Yoongi berangkat pagi membawa semua perlengkapan untuk tiga bulan, dia memang berencana untuk jarang pulang kalau sedang libur.

Taehyung melepasnya dengan senyum, dia masih pakai piyama sutranya dan mantel di atasnya. Melihatnya membuat Yoongi merasa tidak enak, tidak enak pada Taehyung, tidak enak kalau tidak mengabulkan permintaan Taehyung, tapi juga tidak nyaman kalau berpikir dia akan mengabulkan permintaan Taehyung.

Taehyung menciumnya dan Yoongi pergi.

Sampai di asrama dia langsung mencari kamarnya, dia belum tahu siapa saja teman satu diklatnya walaupun saat mengisi absen tadi sebenarnya dia bisa membaca daftar namanya.

Dari dua puluh kamar asrama yang dipakai, Yoongi menempati kamar nomor dua belas. Seperti bulan lahir Taehyung.

Di depan pintu kamar tercantum siapa saja nama penghuni kamar. Ada namanya dan Kim Seokjin.

Yoongi buru buru masuk kamar. Pintunya terkunci tapi Yoongi pegang duplikat kuncinya jadi dia membukanya dengan buru buru.

Waktu Yoongi membuka pintunya, Seokjin menjerit, dia sedang pakai celana tapi Yoongi tidak peduli.

"Jangan teriak teriak, aku tidak minat padamu." Kata Yoongi.

"Kau juga jangan tiba tiba masuk! Ketuk dulu atau apa lah!"

"Ini kan kamarku, kenapa aku harus mengetuk?"

"Karena aku roommate-mu dan aku bilang kau harus mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk! Aku lebih tua darimu, dengarkan aku!"

Seokjin berisik, menjerit jerit seperti Yoongi membahayakannya. Dia memakai segaramnya dengan cepat. Mereka harus bersiap untuk pembukaan diklat nanti jam delapan.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Yoongi."

"Iya." Yoongi membaringkan diri di kasur terdekat.

"Sudah berapa lama ya kira kira?"

"Kalau dari pelantikan sudah setahun lebih."

"Oh, iya!" Seokjin berseru, "kau tahu tidak kamar tiga belas siapa yang pakai?"

"Siapa?"

"Kim Namjoon." Jawab Seokjin, "Kalian sama sama dapat beasiswa dari kantor kan?"

Yoongi merasa sedikit kesal, dia harus bisa mengalahkan anak yang hampir membuatnya tidak dapat beasiswa itu.

Karena mereka awalnya tidak saling mengenal, tapi bertemu tiga kali di kesempatan yang penuh dengan aura kompetisi, Yoongi mencap Namjoon adalah rivalnya.

Padahal begitu Yoongi kenal Namjoon, Yoongi bisa bilang anak itu tidak buruk juga.

Namjoon itu tinggi, kakinya panjang, dan Yoongi iri pada hal itu. Namjoon ini bisa dipastikan lebih tinggi dari Taehyung, dan itu membuat Yoongi makin kesal lagi.

Dia belum menikah, "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Mungkin nanti, mungkin tahun depan." Kata Namjoon.

Dan kalau tidak menjadi rival, dia akan jadi mitra yang sangat baik. Yoongi satu kelompok dengannya dalam beberapa tugas diklat dan sangat mengakui kalau Namjoon ini cerdas, kemampuan analisanya bagus, nalarnya bagus, inovatif, dan lebih lugas berbicara dibandingkan Yoongi.

Namjoon, dengan kemampuan diri yang sebaik itu, menjadi lulusan diklat terbaik.

Tapi Yoongi sekarang senang senang saja. Dia, Seokjin dan Namjoon duduk duduk di teras asrama sambil minum kopi.

Seokjin bertanya, "Bagaimana kabar Taehyung?"

Yoongi menghela napas.

"Ada masalah apa? Bukannya kalian pasangan paling romantis seantreo kementerian?"

Mata Seokjin dan Namjoon yang memandanginya membuatnya tertekan, tapi Yoongi sadar dia tidak bisa diam selamanya, kalau tidak dia akan meledak.

"Aku takut punya anak." Kata Yoongi.

Mereka bertiga lalu diam.

"Aku jelas bukan calon ayah yang baik." Kata Yoongi lagi.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Yoongi." Kata Seokjin, "Kau galak tapi penyayang, kau pasti bisa jadi ayah yang baik."

"Apa yang membuatmu takut?" Tanya Namjoon, "maaf, kalau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa apa."

Yoongi diam saja.

"Kau harusnya bicara pada Taehyung." Kata Namjoon.

Yoongi mengusap mukanya, "Kalian berdua kan lajang kenapa aku cerita pada kalian?"

"Setidaknya lebih baik daripada dipendam." Kata Namjoon.

Mereka diam, menyeruput kopi, dan diam lagi.

"Kalau Taehyung mau disia-siakan begitu lebih baik kau berikan padaku." Kata Seokjin.

Namjoon mencubitnya, "Aduh! Kenapa aku dicubit!?"

"Maaf, Pak. Sengaja."

"Mau mati, ya?" Tanya Yoongi.

Walaupun yang tadi itu cuma bercandaan, tapi Yoongi serius tidak akan memberikan Taehyung pada Seokjin, atau omega sejenis Taehyung pada Seokjin. Orang seperti Seokjin mungkin akan sangat marah kalau tahu omeganya tidak bisa masak.

Taehyung dari awal menikah sampai sekarang pun masih tidak bisa memasak. Yoongi tidak pernah ingat Taehyung berusaha memasak setelah Yoongi melarangnya memasak lagi.

Waktu Yoongi sampai rumah seselesainya diklat, dia disambut harum masakan. Dia langsung makan sementara Taehyung dan pembantunya memandanginya lekat lekat.

Masakannya agak sedikit terlalu asin, agak sedikit tidak menyenangkan di lidah dan makin tidak menyenangkan begitu ada yang memelototinya saat makan.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Ada apa?" Katanya.

"Hari ini Nyonya yang masak, Tuan." Kata pembantu mereka, dia berdiri dan bicara di sebelah Taehyung, mewakili Taehyung yang menunduk.

"Bagus." Kata Yoongi. Dalam standar Taehyung, masakan terlalu asin adalah sebuah prestasi. Tapi ada yang Yoongi khawatirkan, "Bagaimana kondisi dapur?"

Dan Taehyung marah.

Marahnya seperti bocah, dia tidak mau bicara pada Yoongi. Yoongi cuma tertawa saja.

Dia tidur memunggungi Yoongi, tapi Yoongi tahu dia sebetulnya belum tidur.

"Kau mau terus marah padaku?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab.

"Aku bertanya, Taehyung."

Taehyung masih tidak menjawab.

"Baik kalau itu maumu."

"Alpha." Taehyung merengek, dia berbalik dan langsung memeluk Yoongi, "Jangan marah."

"Yang sedang marah sekarang itu kau, bukan aku."

Taehyung masih seperti bocah dan dia aneh, sekarang dia bertanya, "Bagaimana masakanku?"

Haruskah Yoongi bohong, atau haruskah dia jujur?

"Jadi selama aku diklat kau belajar masak?" Jadi Yoongi bertanya.

"Iya." Jawab Taehyung.

"Bagus, lanjutkan." Kata Yoongi.

Taehyung tersenyum, seperti bocah. Yoongi tidak habis pikir bocah seperti Taehyung ingin punya anak, bocah mengurus bocah, entah apa yang nanti akan terjadi.

"Kau pergi lama sekali, Alpha." Keluh Taehyung.

"Tiga bulan kau bilang lama, bagaimana kalau aku ditempatkan di daerah untuk dua setengah tahun?"

"Aku akan ikut." Kata Taehyung.

"Sekalipun di daerah tidak ada tempat belanja?"

"Sekalipun di daerah tidak ada tempat belanja." Ulang Taehyung, "Tapi jangan ya, lebih baik Alpha sekolah lagi di Itali."

"Supaya kau bisa beli tas kulit bermerek, hm?"

Taehyung tersenyum dan Yoongi menciumnya, karena Taehyung benar; Yoongi sudah pergi lama sekali, Yoongi juga merasa begitu.

Ciuman mereka makin dalam dan merambat kemana mana, setelah itu tidak ada pertanyaan lagi dan mereka tidak berpikir lagi.

Yoongi melupakan hal hal yang dia takutkan, juga melupakan saran untuk membicarakan semua ketakutannya dengan Taehyung.

Seakan akan dalam pelukan Taehyung semuanya menjadi ringan untuk Yoongi, dan semuanya menjadi jelas, lalu Yoongi menjadi berani.

Malam itu tidak ada di antara mereka yang saling menahan diri. Pikiran Yoongi sudah hilang digantikan keinginan untuk menikmati Taehyung yang memang miliknya.

Setelah itu semua kembali seperti biasanya. Mereka kembali pada urusan masing masing.

Suatu pagi Taehyung bilang, "Aku berdarah."

Nadanya biasa saja jadi Yoongi tidak berpikir ada hal yang serius, "Tiap bulan juga kau berdarah."

"Tapi kalau aku berdarah nanti kita tidak bisa-" muka Taehyung memerah.

Yoongi terkekeh, "Ternyata kau diam diam mesum, ya."

Akhir akhir ini Taehyung sedang mempersiapkan acara bakti sosial ke panti asuhan, dia berangkat pagi bersama Yoongi dengan naik mobil dinas.

"Alpha hari ini makan siang dengan siapa?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Belum tahu, nanti kuberitahu kalau sudah pasti."

"Baiklah." Kata Taehyung.

Lalu sampai di kantor mereka berpisah arah.

Ruangan Yoongi terasa aneh, meja Ketua Subbidang-nya terasa aneh. Dia terbiasa masuk ke kelas diklat, terbiasa tidur satu kamar dengan teman kesayangannya; Seokjin dan terbiasa melihat rivalnya yang sekarang adalah temannya; Namjoon. Dia terbiasa makan siang bersama peserta diklat lain dan bukannya menerima ajakan yang lebih seperti paksaan makan siang dengan atasannya.

Jadi Yoongi pergi untuk pamit pada Taehyung di ruang Organisasi Istri.

"Taehyung ada di poliklinik."

"Poliklinik?" Tanya Yoongi, "Kenapa?"

"Dia agak kurang enak badan, jadi kami menyuruhnya periksa."

Yoongi buru buru pergi ke poliklinik. Ada dokter umum di sana dan ada Taehyung berbaring di salah satu ranjang yang sudah disiapkan.

Yoongi duduk di kursi di samping ranjang yang Taehyung tiduri, "Ada apa? Kau sakit?" Tanyanya.

Taehyung menggeleng, tangannya bergerak memeluk Yoongi.

"Ada apa, Taehyung?"

Taehyung membisikinya, "Aku hamil."

Yoongi memeluknya erat erat.

Taehyung tidak punya kesalahan dan maksud buru apapun, dia cuma omega muda yang masih seperti bocah, keinginannya hanya menjadi omega yang baik untuk alphanya dan memberikannya keturunan.

Yang salah sepenuhnya adalah isi kepala Yoongi.

Tiap pagi Taehyung muntah muntah, makannya jadi lebih pilih pilih bahkan Yoongi sampai harus memaksanya dulu. Dia mudah lelah tapi masih ingin ikut banyak kegiatan, membuat Yoongi pusing. Tapi dia selalu bahagia.

Satu satunya kebahagiaan yang juga bisa Yoongi rasakan adalah waktu dokter bilang mereka punya anak kembar alpha. Ada kesombongan dalam diri Yoongi; sudah dapat alpha, langsung dua lagi.

Di dunia ini alpha memang sangat berharga, sangat membanggakan untuk orangtua mereka. Banyak orang melakukan cara apapun untuk bisa melahirkan bayi alpha, makanya Yoongi jadi sombong -dia punya dua alpha kecil dalam sekali usaha.

Taehyung bilang ingin menamai si kembar Taekwon dan Taegeuk, Yoongi cuma mengiyakan.

"Kau punya riwayat kembar?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Iya," jawab Taehyung, "Adik adikku itu kembar campuran."

Yoongi teringat kakaknya, lalu orang tuanya.

Begitu Taehyung hamil tua, Yoongi tidak mengizinkannya keluar rumah. Walaupun imbasnya tagihan telepon Yoongi membengkak seperti dada dan perut Taehyung karena Taehyung terlalu banyak telepon orang, mulai dari anggota Organisasi Istri sampai ibunya sendiri.

Suatu siang dia menelepon Yoongi di kantor.

"Aku rasa ketubanku pecah tapi aku tidak merasakan apa apa." Kata Taehyung.

Yoongi tidak main main dan dia menganggap semua hal serius sampai dia tidak bisa santai, "Jangan panik." Katanya, padahal mungkin Yoongi sendiri yang panik, "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Aku akan menjemputmu."

Yoongi pergi membawa mobil dinas, dia tidak izin pada siapa siapa, tapi salah satu staffnya tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Yoongi dan omeganya -Ketua Subbidang dan staff ada dalam satu ruangan, tentu saja staff Yoongi bisa mendengarnya bicara di telepon.

Waktu itu penghujung musim panas, udara sudah menjadi lebih dingin, di malam hari Yoongi menemani Taehyung berjuang. Yoongi tidak takut darah, tidak jijik pada lendir, juga tidak pusing memikirkan biaya persalinan yang semuanya ditanggung kantor. Yang dia takutkan hanya kalau Taehyung tidak kuat atau anak anaknya tidak kuat. Sebagian pikiran Yoongi terpusat pada Taehyung, tapi sebagian lagi mengingat keluarganya sendiri.

Taekwon lahir lima menit sebelum Taegeuk. Taekwon kakaknya, paling besar, juga paling berisik, walaupun dua duanya juga berisik dan menyusu dengan kuat.

Taehyung tidak punya masalah apa apa menurut dokternya, dia juga bahagia bahagia saja walaupun dua kali lebih kerepotan dari omega kebanyakan. Yoongi sampai heran, omega yang cuma omega manja dan kekanakan dan tidak bisa mengurus rumah, ternyata bisa juga mengurus anak.

Rumah mereka sering didatangi orang, teman dan saudara.

Seokjin tiba tiba datang. Dia datang jauh jauh hanya untuk melihat si kembar, "Aku sedang ada dinas ke sini." Alasannya, "Aku ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan."

Dan dia memberikan undangan pernikahannya.

Tempatnya lumayan jauh, empat jam perjalanan itupun kalau jalanan lancar.

"Kalian pasti sedang repot, tidak usah datang juga tidak apa apa." Kata Seokjin.

"Mana bisa begitu?" Kata Yoongi, aku akan datang. Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan.

Atasan Yoongi juga datang, bersama semua orang dari satu bagian kerjanya. Ini sejujurnya agak membuat Yoongi khawatir karena mereka punya pembantu yang benar benar mengurus semua hal di rumah sementara Taehyung tidak tahu apa apa, dan itu bukan citra omega yang baik. Tapi ternyata pembantu mereka juga bersembunyi dari tamu dan tidak akan muncul kalau tidak Yoongi panggil. Yoongi memang tidak memanggilnya, dia menyuruh pembantunya menyiapkan suguhan di dapur dan Yoongi mengambilnya sendiri, beralasan kalau Taehyung pasti lelah mengurus si kembar.

Tapi kunjungan yang paling penting adalah kunjungan dari orangtua.

Orangtua Yoongi datang setelah Yoongi lama tidak mendatangi mereka dan Yoongi tidak tahu harus merasa apa.

Mereka adalah pasangan yang biasa saja menurut Yoongi, tidak buruk, tapi tidak patut dicontoh. Yoongi punya alasannya dan dia lelah mengingat ingatnya lagi.

Tidur adalah cara yang menyenangkan untuk melupakan masalah, jadi Yoongi tidur di sebelah Taehyung di siang hari setelah orang tuanya pulang. Dia tidak sadar tidur terlalu rapat pada Taehyung sampai Taehyung menggeser posisi tidurnya.

"Taegeuk menangis, mungkin dia mau susu." Kata Taehyung.

"Kalau aku yang menangis kau mau memberiku susu tidak."

Taehyung mengusap pipi Yoongi, "Tidak usah menangisinya kuberi." Katanya, "Sekarang Alpha tidur saja dulu, ya?"

Yoongi tidak tahu terus diam saja adalah hal yang bagus atau tidak. Dia tidak bisa menghancurkan kebahagiaan Taehyung dengan ceritanya yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran tidak berarti.

Waktu orangtua Taehyung yang datang Yoongi merasa lega, mereka tahu Taehyung anaknya seperti apa jadi Yoongi tidak perlu susah susah menjaga citra baik.

Kepada ibu Taehyung Yoongi bilang, "Jangan sungkan untuk datang, Taehyung pasti membutuhkan bantuanmu, Bu."

"Kemana orangtuamu, Nak?"

Jadi Yoongi menjawab, "Saya lebih percaya Ibu untuk menjaga Taehyung dan anak anak."

Ibu mertuanya itu memeluknya.

"Kau akan jadi ayah yang baik, Yoongi." Kata ayah Taehyung.

"Terimakasih, Pak." Walaupun Yoongi sebenarnya tidak paham apa itu ayah yang baik.

Taehyung bertanya, malam malam sebelum mereka tidur, "Kenapa Alpha lebih percaya orangtuaku daripada orangtua Alpha sendiri?"

Malam itu Yoongi sudah mengantuk, mungkin karena itulah akhirnya dia bisa bercerita, setelah lama sekali sejak darah Taehyung menetes ke ranjang mereka. Yoongi bercerita tentang semuanya, dia punya masa kecil yang menyenangkan karena dia hanya tinggal dengan ibunya, tapi ayahnya bukan ayah yang baik dan sekarang Yoongi adalah seorang ayah, dia merasa takut tidak sengaja akan melakukan apa yang ayahnya lakukan padanya dulu.

Yoongi merasa kacau, tapi anehnya merasa kuat setelah cerita, terutama karena Taehyung berbisik -dengan suaranya yang dalam, "Kau akan jadi ayah yang baik, ayah yang sangat hebat, Alpha."

Itu semua membuat Yoongi bisa tidur nyenyak.

Walaupun Yoongi masih begitu begitu saja setiap hari. Taehyung menggambarkan alphanya menjadi orang yang terlihat tidak peduli tapi sebenarnya adalah yang paling terbebani.

Yoongi meneruskan sekolahnya sambil kerja, dia jadi sering diam lama lama di kantor dan menyuruh Taehyung pulang dengan diantar mobil dinas.

Yoongi takut melihat anak anak lama lama, takut memberi mereka pengaruh buruk.

"Tidak akan, Alpha!" Kata Taehyung, "itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali."

Yoongi melarikan diri dengan masuk kamar mandi, "Kau mau ikut aku mandi atau mau bicara terus?"

Walaupun Yoongi masih suka tidur siang dengan anak anak di hari libur. Dan masih menerima mereka kalau mereka datang ke ruangan Yoongi.

Begitu Yoongi melihat mereka duduk di lantai sambil menggambar di kertas surat yang salah diketik, pikiran Yoongi dipenuhi harapan; bukan harapan bahwa anak anaknya akan membuatnya bangga, tapi harapan supaya dirinya sendiri tidak menjadi bajingan yang menghancurkan anak anaknya yang membuatnya bangga.

Taehyung bilang ingin memasukkan anak anak ke play group. Yoongi mengiyakan. Yoongi tidak butuh penjelasan kenapa play group dibutuhkan atau tidak dibutuhkan, apapun yang Taehyung inginkan dan disetujui oleh orangtua Taehyung adalah yang menurut Yoongi benar.

Dua alpha kecil dari keluarga Min sering muncul dengan seragam kuning yang warnanya menjijikkan tapi lucu lucu saja dipakai anak kecil seperti mereka. Rambut mereka disisir dengan rapi oleh Taehyung dan semua orang memuji si kembar, "Mirip sekali dengan Taehyung." Itu yang sering Yoongi dengar.

Yoongi cuma tersenyum. Anak anaknya akan mirip dengan Taehyung karena mereka banyak dididik oleh Taehyung dan ibu Taehyung. Mereka akan hidup mapan seperti keluarga Taehyung karena Yoongi juga punya pekerjaan yang mapan seperti ayah Taehyung dulu. Mereka akan terbebas dari kesulitan kesulitan yang disebabkan oleh kebodohan kepala keluarganya, karena Yoongi tidak bodoh begitu, kalaupun dia bodoh, dia yakin Taehyung bisa menyelamatkan semuanya.

Yoongi secepat mungkin berusaha naik jabatan sebelum anak anak masuk SD. Dia buru buru menyelesaikan sekolahnya, karya siswanya (lagi) dan ikut seleksi kenaikan tingkat.

Yoongi memang berusaha untuk naik tingkat dengan cepat, tapi dia tidak menyadari seberapa cepat sampai dia selesai dilantik.

Taehyung masih menemaninya, seragamnya masih sama, tapi jadi lebih pas di badan Taehyung. Membuat Yoongi ingin meremasnya.

Hanya dia sendiri yang naik menjadi Ketua Bidang. Bidang yang dia pimpin sekarang memiliki dua Subbidang yang masing masing dipimpin oleh Seokjin dan Namjoon.

Orang bisa bilang Yoongi berjodoh dengan Seokjin makanya mereka bertemu terus, tapi Yoongi percaya kalau mereka adalah duo mahadahsyat yang melakukan pekerjaan dengan mahabaik kalau berdua dan ditambah dengan kemampuan diri Namjoon, maka Bidang yang Yoongi pimpin akan menjadi Bidang yang bekerja mahacepat dan mahatepat.

Salah satu staff Yoongi, dibawah Namjoon adalah Jungkook, alphanya Jimin.

Yoongi memanggilnya ke ruangan Ketua Bidang-nya.

"Kau tidak minat naik tingkat?" Tanya Yoongi. Bukannya ada yang salah dengan hanya menjadi staff, tapi kalau Jungkook bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi apa Yoongi salah kalau dia ingin memotivasinya.

"Kalau memikirkan anak, aku mau, Hyung. Tapi sekolahku tidak tinggi."

"Memangnya berapa anakmu?" Tanya Yoongi. Kalau dua, dua duanya masih ditanggung pemerintah, harusnya Jungkook tidak takut.

Jungkook tersenyum, gigi depannya besar seperti kelinci, "Empat, Hyung. Yang bungsu baru lahir kemarin."

Yoongi ingin menonjoknya.

"Kebablasan." Alasan Jungkook.

"Kebablasan atau memang doyan?"

Namjoon masih saja tidak menikah, dia sangat bisa naik jadi Ketua Bidang tapi dia tidak dibantu omega yanh seperti Taehyung dan tidak banyak pencitraan pada atasan seperti Yoongi, makanya jabatannya disitu situ saja.

Seokjin punya satu anak, tapi omeganya banyak diam di rumah dan tidak ikut kegiatan organisasi.

Yoongi merasa beruntung.

Suatu sore yang cerah sehabis gerimis, Yoongi mampir ke toko emas, lalu ke toko tas kulit, semuanya dibungkus rapi seperti hadiah dalam kotaknya masing masing.

Di perjalanan pulang Yoongi melihat sebuah toko bunga dan dia mencoba masuk ke sana.

Yoongi jarang membeli bunga jadi dia bingung.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Yoongi disambut seorang omega yang kelihatan sedang hamil tua.

"Maaf." Kata Yoongi, "Tapi kenapa kau sendirian saat hamil? Dimana alphamu?"

"Dia sedang mengambil stok bunga yang kurang, terimakasih sudah bertanya." Omega itu tersenyum, "Apa kau butuh bunga?"

"Iya, bunga apa yang menurutmu bagus?"

"Semua bunga bagus, untuk acara apa?"

"Tidak ada acara apa apa."

Omega itu mengangguk, "Untuk siapa?"

"Istriku."

"Hohoho, kau romantis juga ya." Kata omega itu, "Aku Hoseok."

"Untuk apa kita berkenalan?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Tidak tahu, bayiku yang ingin." Kata Hoseok.

"Apa orang hamil selalu mengambinghitamkan bayi mereka?"

Hoseok tertawa, tidak menjawab, "Mawar itu bunga cinta, satu hand bouquet mawar?"

"Iya, boleh."

Yoongi akhirnya pulang dengan membawa kartu nama Tuan Hwang, "Kami melayani dekorasi juga."

Waktu Yoongi sampai rumah Taehyung sedang bermain dengan anak anak, pembantunya yang membukakan pintu.

Taehyung baru menghampirinya setelah itu. Dan Yoongi langsung memberikan semua yang dia beli untuk Taehyung.

"Kenapa tiba tiba memberiku semua ini?" Tanya Taehyung, kalung emas yang Yoongi berikan cantik sekali melingkar di leher Taehyung dan tas kulitnya yang hitam elegan untuk dijinjing kemanapun, dia memeluk bunga dari Yoongi.

"Tidak ada apa apa." Kata Yoongi.


	3. 1974-1980

Taehyung menggenakan pakaian tidurnya yang paling tipis dan merangkak ke arah Yoongi yang bersiap tidur.

Taehyung mencium pipi Yoongi.

"Cepat tidur, Taehyung." Kata Yoongi.

"Tapi aku tidak mau langsung tidur, Alpha." Kata Taehyung.

"Kau itu banyak maunya, ya." Kata Yoongi.

Taehyung terdiam.

"Sini, cium."

Jadi Taehyung mendekat lagi dan mencium bibir Yoongi. Dia naik ke pangkuan Yoongi sambil tetap berciuman. Begitu tangan Yoongi mulai meraba tubuhnya, Taehyung menjauh, dia melepas pakaian tidurnya yang tipis, "Aku ingin berterimakasih."

"Aku tidak terima tanda terimakasih dalam bentuk bercinta." Kata Yoongi, dia mengelus pinggang Taehyung yang kini telanjang, merasakan guratan yang terbentuk di sana.

Taehyung lagi lagi terdiam, "Jadi aku harus apa?"

"Cari tahu sendiri." Kata Yoongi.

Taehyung terlihat berpikir keras di atas pangkuannya, persis seperti bocah. Yoongi mengacak rambut Taehyung, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Atau kau mau berhenti sekarang?"

"Mau lanjut!" Seru Taehyung, buru buru.

"Lakukan sesukamu kalau begitu." Kata Yoongi.

Itu lampu hijau. Taehyung mencium Yoongi, lalu melakukan banyak hal untuk memujanya, Yoongi tinggal santai dan menikmati.

"Kali ini aku tidak mau ada pembatas di antara kita." Kata Taehyung, "Aku mau Alpha menyelesaikannya di dalam."

"Oh, kau mau tambah anak?"

"Mau, Kwonnie dan Geukkie juga sudah masuk SD."

"Mau berapa?"

"Mau lima." Taehyung tersenyum.

"Yakin tidak terlalu banyak?"

"Yakin." Taehyung tersenyum makin lebar. Senyumnya masih seperti anak kecil, tidak berubah walaupun dalam diri Taehyung banyak yang berubah -atau harusnya disebut menjadi dewasa.

Setelah punya si kembar Taehyung pelan pelan berubah, menjadi lebih seperti seorang ibu yang anggun, Yoongi merasa Taehyung makin mirip saja dengan ibu mertua Yoongi.

Cara Yoongi menangani Taehyung juga jadi agak berubah karena medan yang akan Yoongi masuki sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi sejak kelahiran si kembar.

Tadinya Yoongi pikir ini akan jadi hal yang sementara yang akan kembali menjadi normal ketika anak anak sudah agak besar dan selesai menyusu, tapi ternyata dia juga harus pintar pintar mencari cara baru untuk menyenangkan Taehyung. Untungnya Taehyung yang sangat suka anak anak, menyukai perubahan dalam dirinya yang disebabkan oleh anak anaknya sendiri juga.

"Aku merasa jadi omega yang baik, yang bisa menyelesaikan tugas tugasnya." Begitu katanya.

Sambil menikmati Taehyung, Yoongi bisa merasakan bagian dari kulit Taehyung yang memiliki gurat peregangan. Contohnya adalah bagian di belakang ketiak, di daerah perut dan sedikit di dada, di pinggul dan di betisnya.

Bagian bagian itu memiliki tekstur yang khas dan Yoongi senang merasakannya. Dan untungnya Taehyung adalah omega dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi -seringnya, tapi dia bisa tiba tiba menjadi tidak percaya diri. Tidak terprediksi- jadi dia senang kalau Yoongi terlihat menyenangi badannya yang sekarang.

Taehyung akan bangun pagi dengan perasaan yang baik dan senyum yang lebar walaupun badannya sakit. Badan Yoongi juga sakit, dia tidak seceria Taehyung, dia lelah dan ingin tidur seharian tapi melihat Taehyung yang sedang senang begitu sama dengan disorot senter di mata; Yoongi tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Jadi Yoongi menyerah, di hari Minggu pagi dia ikut duduk di meja makan dengan seluruh anggota keluarga kecilnya yang semuanya masih pakai piyama.

Taehyung tidak memakai pakaian tidurnya yang tipis itu, dia memakai jubah tidur dengan bahan yang sama sekali tidak menerawang yang diikat dengan kurang baik sampai dadanya sedikit terlihat. Dia membawakan Yoongi secangkir kopi.

Setelah Yoongi meneguk kopinya dia baru benar benar bangun dari tidurnya. Taekwon dan Taegeuk makan sendiri sambil diam diam saling bercanda, sementara Taehyung membaca sesuatu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yoongi, karena jarang sekali Taehyung membaca sesuatu saat makan.

"Ini katalog barang jualan Jimin, Alpha." Jawab Taehyung.

Jeon Jimin. Yang alphanya cuma staff tapi berani buat anak empat; Jeon Jungkook.

Yoongi ingat pertemuannya dulu dengan pasangan Jeon itu, Jimin cantik sekali dan kelihatan lembut sekali.

Sayang sekali dia berakhir dengan Jungkook. Mungkin sebenarnya menikah dengan Jeon Jungkook bukan hal yang buruk -malah hal yang sangat baik, tapi sayang sekali Jimin punya anak empat dengan Jeon Jungkook yang cuma staff -yang gajinya memang hanya cuma cukup membiayai dua anak.

"Jimin jualan macam macam, dari pakaian sampai perabotan rumah. Aku ingin coba beli karena dari setiap pembelian Jimin dapat untung tigapuluh persen, lumayan bukan?" Jelas Taehyung.

"Iya, belilah sesuatu untuk membantunya." Kata Yoongi, karena dia yakin gaji Jungkook tidak cukup untuk menghidupi enam orang, "Kasihan dia pengeluarannya pasti banyak."

"Darimana Alpha tahu itu?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Jungkook cerita mereka punya anak empat, apa kau terbayang bagaimana cara mereka menghidupi dan mengurus keempatnya?"

Taehyung terdiam.

Seharian itu Taehyung membolak-balik balik katalog dari Jimin, karena dia tidak bisa langsung melihat barangnya dia tidak yakin dengan kualitasnya. Dan mencari model pakaian yang Taehyung suka adalah hal yang kadang mudah kadang susah tapi kali ini sedang susah.

"Telepon saja Jimin, minta dia bawa barangnya, besok kau lihat di kantor. Punya alpha tenaga kuli seperti Jungkook harusnya dimanfaatkan untuk saat saat seperti ini." Saran Yoongi.

Taehyung terkikik. Dia langsung menelepon kediaman keluarga Jeon dan setelah semuanya menjadi lebih tenang Yoongi bisa tidur siang dengan Taegeuk yang menyusup ke pelukannya dan Taekwon yang memeluk Yoongi dari belakang dengan kakinya seperti guling.

Sore harinya Namjoon datang berkunjung, dia memberikan undangan pernikahan.

"Akhirnya sudah tidak ada lagi Kasubbid di kantor yang melajang."

Tanggal pernikahan Namjoon masih minggu depan, seminggu sebelumnya Taehyung sudah mulai berpikir apa yang harus dia pakai ke acara itu, "Ini Joonie Hyung, Alpha! Dia adalah teman kita, aku harus tampil sebaik mungkin." Alasan Taehyung.

"Pakai saja sesuatu yang tidak mencolok, kasihan nanti omeganya Namjoon kalah cantik darimu di hari pernikahannya sendiri."

Akhirnya Taehyung memakai sesuatu yang sederhana saja, tapi kesederhanaan itu malah membuat perhiasannya yang cantik terlihat lebih mencolok.

Mereka pergi ke pernikahan Namjoon berdua saja, ibu Taehyung dipanggil ke rumah untuk menjaga si kembar. Ibu Taehyung tidak menolak dan Yoongi senang karena itu.

Pernikahan Namjoon sebenarnya biasa saja untuk Yoongi. Dekorasinya elegan dan Seokjin memuji jamuannya membuatnya ingin menangis -karena terlalu enak. Banyak rekan kerja di kantor yang Yoongi temui, bahkan Kepala Pusat juga datang.

Tapi kemudian Jeon Jungkook datang, agak terlambat. Dia datang bersama Jimin.

"Maaf, tadi Yoosung sama sekali tidak bisa ditinggal." Dia beralasan.

"Yoosung demam." Jimin menambahkan, suaranya tinggi dan lembut, dia juga bicara dengan lembut dan hati hati.

"Yoosung itu yang sepantaran Taegeuk dan Taekwon itu kan?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Bukannya itu Hyesung? Umur tujuh, kan, Jungkook-sshi?" Kata Taehyung.

"Iya," jawab Jungkook, "Yoosung itu yang sepantaran Minha-mu, Jin Hyung."

"Oh, iya? Aku tertukar kalau begitu."

Jimin berdiri di samping alphanya yang sedang mengobrol. Dia mungil, putih dan badannya berisi setelah melahirkan empat kali, terlihat lembut dan empuk. Wajahnya dan caranya tersenyum terlihat dewasa, tanpa kesan kekanakan sama sekali.

Yoongi banyak diam diobrolan kali ini tapi dia tidak curigai karena dia biasanya tidak banyak bicara.

"Jimin, katanya kau jualan, ya?"

Jimin terlihat terkejut, dia tidak mengira akan dapat pertanyaan seperti itu di depan alphanya sendiri. Jeon Jungkook terlihat tidak senang, mungkin dia merasa tersindir tidak bisa membiayai omeganya sendiri sampai Jimin harus berdagang.

Yoongi dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak berani membahas usaha Jimin karena masih menghormati Jungkook, tapi berani sekali ada yang terang terangan menyindir Jungkook. Yoongi cuma tersenyum, mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada konflik di kantor yang melibatkan Jungkook, kedengarannya akan seru sekali.

Tapi Jimin tersenyum, "Iya." Jawabnya, dan dia tidak membahas apapun lebih lanjut lagi.

Sampai pasangan itu pamit pulang lebih dulu karena khawatir dengan keadaan anak mereka yang demam.

Taehyung merapat pada Yoongi, berbisik, "Apa ada yang lucu, Alpha?"

Yoongi balas berbisik, "Kenapa?"

"Dari tadi Alpha senyum senyum terus."

"Sepertinya Jungkook merasa tersindir, itu lucu menurutku."

"Sst, kasihan dia."

Yoongi tertawa kecil.

Walaupun merasa tersindir, sepertinya Jungkook juga sadar diri. Terbukti dengan Taehyung yang duduk duduk di sofa ruangan Yoongi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau membuat konsentrasiku buyar."

"Buyar karena aku terlalu menarik?"

Yoongi mendekatinya, menengadahkan dagu Taehyung agar menghadapnya, lalu menciumnya.

Lalu dia bertanya, "Jawab, Taehyung, kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku menunggu Jimin, aku menyuruhnya membawa jualannya ke sini jadi aku bisa memilih dengan tenang, kalau di ruang organisasi pasti omega yang lain ikut ikutan rusuh."

Kemudian pintu ruangan Yoongi diketuk.

"Masuk." Seru Yoongi.

Dan Jimin masuk, "Permisi, Yoongi-sshi. Aku diminta kemari oleh Taehyung."

"Iya, iya. Masuk saja dan jangan terlalu formal, Jimin."

Dan Taehyung berakhir belanja cukup banyak.

"Terimakasih, Tae." Kata Jimin, terdengar singkat, tapi begitu Yoongi melihat matanya sampai berkaca kaca, Yoongi tahu Jimin sudah tidak bisa berkata kata lagi.

Taehyung juga pasti tahu, dia tersenyum dan memeluk Jimin dengan erat sebelum Jimin pergi keluar.

Barulah Taehyung duduk di hadapan Yoongi yang duduk di balik mejanya.

"Punya anak banyak itu sulit, ya?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Kau bisa lihat Jimin. Tanya saja."

"Sebenarnya Jimin cerita."

"Cerita apa?"

"Rahasia antar omega." Kata Taehyung, "Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya."

Yoongi berdecak kesal.

"Aku ingin membantu Jimin." Kata Taehyung.

Yoongi diam memikirkan cara membantu Jimin, tapi tidak menemukannya.

Taehyung setiap sebulan sekali membawa pulang katalog barang jualan Jimin. Untuk mendapatkan katalog itu juga perlu biaya walaupun sebenarnya tidak seberapa.

Taehyung bilang, "Jimin dapat untung dari setiap penjualan katalog, jadi walaupun aku tidak belanja barangnya tapi aku membantu Jimin juga."

"Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan pada semua katalog itu?"

"Mungkin aku bisa promosi di kompleks kita."

Walaupun Taehyung jadi ikut berjualan juga di luar kantor dan di luar organisasi, katalog itu tetap saja berakhir menjadi bahan guntingan Taekwon dan Taegeuk.

"Papa, aku butuh majalah bekas buat tugas, Papa punya?" Tanya Taegeuk. Si kembar menunggu jawaban Yoongi. Walaupun mereka beda kelas, tugas mereka pasti sama sama saja.

"Minta ke Mama sana, Mama punya banyak majalah bekas."

Kadang katalog itu diantarkan Jungkook ke meja Yoongi. Sekali waktu ada Taehyung di sana.

"Wah, katalog bulan ini, ya, Kookie?" Kata Taehyung, semangat sekali.

Tapi Jungkook tidak menjawab apa apa, dia langsung pamit pergi lagi.

"Aku salah bicara, ya?" Tanya Taehyung setelah Jungkook pergi.

Yoongi tertawa, "Ya, sangat salah."

Taehyung terdiam, menyesal mungkin.

"Pertama kau membahas jualan Jimin, dan kau memanggilnya Kookie. Tapi jangan dipikirkan, dia harusnya belajar terima nasib."

"Aku pikir tidak apa apa panggil nama kecilnya, Jin Hyung dan Joon Hyung saja tidak marah."

"Tiap orang punya sifat yang berbeda, Sayang."

Pintu ruangan Yoongi kembali diketuk.

"Masuk." Seru Yoongi.

"Permisi, Pak Kabid." Kata Seokjin, serius, "Pinjam katalog dong." Lalu tiba tiba berubah jadi tidak serius.

"Lihat saja, Hyung." Kata Yoongi.

Seokjin duduk di hadapan Yoongi, membuka segel katalog itu, "Tadi aku sudah cegat Jungkook, tapi dia ngotot katalognya harus sampai di mejamu dulu, Yoongi. Ampun deh anak itu, minta disepak."

Taehyung yang duduk di sofa ruangan Yoongi protes, "Hyung, aku belum baca sama sekali!"

Seokjin menyodorkan katalog itu pada Taehyung, "Silahkan baca duluan."

Dan Taehyung menerimanya, dan membacanya dengan cepat, di tangannya ada pulpen untuk menandai barang barang yang kemungkinan dia beli. Yoongi sudah hapal kelakuannya.

"Hyung, nanti siapa yang dinas dua hari ke daerah?"

"Harusnya kau sebagai Kabid."

"Tapi aku kan ada rapat, Hyung harusnya berangkat, Hyung kan PPK-ku."

"Siap, Bos. Aku berangkat. Satu orang lagi, aku tugaskan Jungkook ya?"

"Iya, itu bagus." Kata Yoongi. Honor perjalanan itu lumayan.

Seokjin melirik jam kecil di meja Yoongi, yang bersatu dengan tempat pulpen, "Makan, yuk. Jam sudah duabelas." Ajak Seokjin.

"Duluan saja." Tolak Yoongi.

"Oke." Kata Seokjin, dia berdiri dan pergi, "Tae, nanti katalognya Hyung bawa pulang dulu, ya biar si Nyonya lihat dulu."

"Oke! Nanti aku taruh di meja Hyung, ya."

Yoongi mendekati Taehyung, mengintip apa yang Taehyung baca.

"Jimin jual tempat minum tidak?" Tanyanya.

"Jual kok." Jawab Taehyung.

"Aku mau satu, kalau bisa jangan plastik. Kalau ada termos kecil mungkin itu saja."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku mau bekal kopi."

"Kan pakai yang biasa anak anak pakai juga bisa."

"Tapi nanti kopinya jadi dingin."

"Oke, aku pesankan satu, ya."

Pesanan Yoongi itu datang diantar langsung oleh Jimin ke ruangannya.

"Ya, ini yang aku mau." Katanya. Dia langsung membayar Jimin, "Kembaliannya ambil saja."

"Tapi, Yoongi-sshi, ini terlalu banyak."

"Sudah, ambil saja."

"Terimakasih."

Yoongi iseng bertanya, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jungkook?

Jimin menunduk, "Kami baik baik saja."

"Wisung sudah kelas enam, kan?"

"Iya."

"Mau masuk SMP mana?"

Yoongi tahu Wisung, walaupun Yoongi heran kenapa namanya harus Wisung. Dia anak yang sangat amat pendiam, dia sering duduk sendirian di koridor kantor tanpa ditemani siapa siapa. Wajahnya mirip Jimin tapi matanya yang bulat pasti turunan Jungkook, dia omega yang sangat amat ketus.

Yoongi memberinya jeruk dan kue manis konsumsi rapat, tadinya Wisung tidak mau menerimanya, tapi Yoongi bilang, "Ambil saja, tidak kumakan. Ini bukan racun, ini konsumsi rapat."

Wisung baru menerimanya.

Jimin di hadapan Yoongi menghela napasnya, "Maaf, Yoongi-sshi, tapi aku tidak bisa banyak bercerita, aku harus menghormati alpha-ku."

"Tunggu," kata Yoongi, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku mau mengorek masalah rumah tanggamu? Tadi kau bilang kau dan Jungkook baik baik saja. Aku kan bertanya soal Wisung."

Yoongi berusaha menjebak Jimin, sampai akhirnya Jimin membuka diri dan menangis di ruangannya.

Yoongi tidak mengira Jimin akan sampai menangis, benar benar menunjukkan sisi lemahnya yang selama ini ditutupi senyumnya yang cantik pada Yoongi. Bagaimana Yoongi bisa menahan diri di depan Jimin?

Mereka jarang bertemu, hanya saat ada jamuan saja. Jimin selalu terlihat manis, lembut, dewasa dan tegar di samping Jungkook, tapi Yoongi tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di balik semua itu.

Yoongi melirik Jimin dan sedikit mengangkat alisnya, Jimin langsung berbalik.

Taehyung mengobrol dengan omega omega yang lain saat Yoongi memanggilnya, "Iya, Alpha."

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Kata Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak benar benar pergi ke toilet, dia berdiri di sekitaran toilet sampai seseorang yang dia tunggu datang. Jimin datang.

"Seperti itukah caramu menyambutku?" Goda Yoongi.

"Yoongi, kita ada di tempat umum, tadi aku ada di sebelah Jungkook, bagaimana kalau dia lihat?" Jimin meledak.

Di balik kesan lembutnya, Jimin adalah omega yang berapi api.

"Aku lelah, Yoongi. Daehan masuk SD, kami makin banyak pengeluaran tapi pemasukan kami segitu gitu saja." Jimin mengeluh, tidak sadar kalau mengumbar cerita begitu sama saja dengan menjatuhkan martabat alphanya sendiri, "Aku tidak tahu ke depannya akan bagaimana, mungkin anak anak akan diurus sepupu atau paman Jungkook, Wisung sekarang saja tinggal dengan neneknya, aku tidak tahu adik adiknya akan bagaimana."

"Santai, Jimin, sekarang bersenang senang saja dulu, siapa tahu kau dapat pencerahan."

"Bersenang senang dengamu?"

Jimin adalah omega yang berapi api.

Yoongi senang bermain dengan api.

"Apa maksudmu bersenang senang denganku?"

"Halah! Jangan sok polos!"

Mereka mencuri waktu.

"Harusnya aku jadi omega keduamu saja." Kata Jimin.

Yoongi cuma tertawa.

Hari hari berjalan seperti biasa saja selama Yoongi dan Jimin sama sama diam.

Jungkook juga bekerja dengan baik, dia pegawai yang potensial, sayang sebenarnya kalau dia dipusingkan masalah keuangan.

Taehyung tiba tiba masuk ke ruangan Yoongi yang saat itu pintunya tidak tertutup.

"Ada apa kesini?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Katanya tahun ini tahun terakhir ada program beasiswa tingkat satu." Kata Taehyung.

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Jin Hyung." Jawab Taehyung, "Jin Hyung mau Jungkook ikut, tapi entah Jungkook mau ikut atau tidak."

Yoongi tahu keputusan Jungkook ketika berkas tentang beasiswa Jungkook sampai di mejanya, karena memang dibutuhkan ijin atasan. Yoongi tidak perlu berpikir panjang untuk menandatanganinya.

Tapi dia tetap memanggil Jungkook ke ruangannya dan menanyainya, "Jadi kau benar benar ingin sekolah lagi?"

Jimin senang mendengar kabar itu. Walaupun menurut hitungan Yoongi pasangan Jeon masih akan tetap kesusahan tapi lebih baik ada sedikit peningkatan daripada tidak sama sekali.

Taehyung belanja lagi dan Jimin sendiri yang mengantarkan barang belanjaan Taehyung ke ruangan Yoongi.

"Kau kelihatannya senang sekali." Kata Yoongi.

"Tentu saja!" Kata Jimin dengan semangat.

"Kau cantik kalau begini."

Hari itu Yoongi pulang malam karena alasan lembur.

Taehyung menangis.

Yoongi panik, "Ada apa, Tae!?" Dia memeluk Taehyung.

"Kita dipanggil ke sekolah."

Di satu sisi Yoongi lega.

Dia ambil cuti satu hari untuk mendengarkan semua keluhan guru tentang si kembar.

"Genius memang tidak diciptakan untuk mengikuti metode kolot." Kata Yoongi saat mereka sudah meninggalkan sekolah, "Mau es krim?"

Ada kedai es krim baru di sebelah florist langganan Yoongi. Mereka duduk di sambil Taehyung bercerita tentang keseharian anak anak.

"Mereka memang kelebihan energi." Kata Yoongi.

"Mereka tipe yang harus banyak bergerak, mereka tidak bisa belajar kalau hanya duduk saja seperti di sekolah." Kata Taehyung, dia menyendok lagi es krimnya.

"Baguslah kalau ibunya tahu, kau bisa tahu cara menangani mereka lebih dari guru guru yang katanya ahli itu."

Yoongi kembali ke kantor besoknya dengan sedikit suntuk. Sistem pendidikan di sini tampaknya tidak cocok untuk Taekwon dan Taegeuk.

Belum lagi dia ditugaskan dinas ke luar kota.

Tiba tiba pintu ruangannya diketuk.

"Masuk." Seru Yoongi, agak terlalu kasar.

"Yoongi, ini Jimin." Jimin langsung masuk, "Katalog bulan ini." Dia meletakan katalog itu di meja Yoongi.

"Iya, iya, terimakasih."

"Wah," kata Jimin, "Ada yang sedang kesal sepulang cuti ternyata, ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Anak anak membuatku pusing."

Jimin tertawa, benar benar tertawa lepas, "Kau harusnya berkaca padaku dong, anakku empat, aku dua kali lebih pusing darimu."

"Ya, kau benar." Kata Yoongi, dia mengambil salah satu berkasnya di meja dan menyodorkannya pada Jimin, "Baca."

"Apa ini?" Jimin menerima dan membacanya.

"Undangan seminar di luar kota, mau bermain?"

"Kau jahat sekali, Yoongi." Kata Jimin.

"Aku cuma membutuhkanmu."

Mereka berakhir di sebuah kamar hotel, siang hari sebelum Yoongi pergi dinas.

Jimin tidak rapat, tidak begitu punya banyak waktu juga karena dia banyak kegiatan, banyak anak dan punya alpha yang menurut Yoongi cerdas tapi otaknya tidak dipakai.

"Jungkook tidak bisa membuatku merasa seperti ini lagi setelah pasang KB."

"Jadi aku lebih baik dari dia?"

"Kau lebih paham aku, Yoongi."

Tapi ini Jimin, Jimin yang lembut, manis tapi juga berapi api. Jimin yang mencuri perhatian Yoongi sejak pertama mereka bertemu.

Jimin mandi lebih dulu. Begitu Yoongi selesai mandi dan bersiap berangkat dinas Jimin bertanya, "Apa kau tidak merasa kita jahat, Yoongi."

Yoongi memikirkannya untuk waktu yang lama.

Dia senang bermain kucing kucingan. Sembunyi dari Taehyung yang sudah sangat baik dan Jungkook yang sedang berjuang.

Tapi Jimin sudah menetapkan hatinya sendiri.

Pintu ruangan Yoongi diketuk.

"Masuk." Seru Yoongi.

Itu Jimin.

"Aku mengantar belanjaan Taehyung." Nada bicaranya datar, dia tidak terlihat seperti Jimin yang biasanya menggoda Yoongi.

"Simpan saja di meja." Kata Yoongi.

"Aku juga punya hal yang harus kukatakan padamu, Yoongi."

"Duduklah kalau begitu, kau butuh apa, Cantik?"

"Kita harus berhenti, Yoongi. Aku tidak bisa begini terus, aku merasa jahat pada Jungkook."

Yoongi paham, "Jadi kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku? Memangnya dia bisa apa selain menjadi bocah dan menyusahkanmu."

"Dia alpha-ku, Yoongi, selamanya akan jadi begitu."

"Tidak akan jadi seperti itu kalau kau memilihku."

"Pikirkan Tae, Yoongi." Seru Jimin, suaranya bergetar, "Dia sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa mencintaimu sebanyak dia."

Yoongi tidak ingin bicara panjang lebar, "Ada alasan lain kau pergi dariku?"

"Aku akan pindah setelah Hyesung SMP."

"Kemana?"

"Jangan mengejarku, Yoongi."

"Baik kalau itu maumu. Kau boleh keluar kapanpun kau mau."

Tahun itu Yoongi tiba tiba memutuskan melanjutkan sekolahnya ke luar negeri.

"Finlandia." Katanya.

Taehyung terkejut, "Itu jauh."

"Tapi aku mau kau dan anak anak ikut, Tae. Biar mereka sekolah di sana."


	4. 1981-1987

Yoongi tidak berharap terlalu banyak dari Helsinki, sejujurnya dia hanya perlu meluruskan pikirannya dan meluruskan lagi niatnya.

Studi-nya menggunakan bahasa Inggris dan anak anak masuk sekolah berbahasa Inggris, tapi karena mereka ada di Finlandia, makan mereka juga mempelajari bahasa Finlandia.

Tempat tinggal Yoongi di Finlandia sudah diatur jadi Yoongi tinggal menempati sebuah rumah dengan tiga kamar tidur. Yoongi mengatur bahwa seorang anak dapat satu kamar tapi Taekwon dan Taegeuk akhirnya malah tidur di satu kamar yang sama setelah perjalanan jauh menuju Helsinki.

Taehyung mengelus bahunya, "Sudah, mereka kan dari bayi selalu bersama, mungkin mereka belum siap untuk pisah kamar."

Yoongi kemudian pergi ke kamarnya juga untuk beristirahat, Taehyung mengikutinya.

Tiba tiba dia memeluk Yoongi dari belakang, "Apa Alpha masih mau menciumku?"

"Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu?" Yoongi membalikan badan, dan yang pertama dia lihat adalah mata Taehyung yang berkaca kaca.

"Aku bukan omega yang baik, Alpha."

"Tidak, kau omega yang baik, kau ibu yang baik."

Air mata Taehyung sudah siap jatuh, "Tapi aku bukan kekasih yang baik untukmu, betul kan?"

Yoongi panik, tapi dia berusaha tetap tenang, entah apa yang Taehyung tahu, walaupun Yoongi penasaran setengah mati saat ini yang terpenting adalah menenangkan Taehyung yang sudah kepalang menangis.

Jadi Yoongi menciumnya, dan seperti itulah mereka menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang. Hal yang pertama kali mereka lakukan pada ranjang mereka di Helsinki bukanlah tidur.

Taehyung menarik selimut menutupi badan telanjangnya yang memunggungi Yoongi, sementara Yoongi memeluknya dari belakang.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, Sayang."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf pun aku sudah memaafkanmu, aku sudah jadi orang tolol karena kau."

Itu adalah kata kata paling kasar yang pernah Yoongi dengar dari Taehyung, memang derajat seseorang bisa dilihat dari cara berbicara, Taehyung biasanya berbicara dengan sopan dan lembut pada semua orang termasuk dirinya, itu menunjukkan Taehyung memiliki sifat yang seperti itu juga, dengan tambahan sifat seperti anak kecil, seperti adik, seperti bocah polos.

Yoongi tidak pintar rayu-merayu, jadi dia bilang, "Biar Helsinki jadi awal yang baru untuk kita."

Taehyung langsung berbalik, berhadapan dengan Yoongi, dan Yoongi menciumnya.

Malam itu Taehyung tidur memeluk Yoongi dengan sangat erat.

Pagi harinya Taehyung bangun dengan segar, dia selalu kelihatan segar kalau dia tahu dia dicintai Yoongi.

Taehyung terlalu baik dan terlalu cantik untuk Yoongi. Dia sangat pantas dengan pembawaan kota Helsinki; sesuatu yang tidak bisa Yoongi nikmati di keadaan biasa. Mencari omega seperti Taehyung bukanlah hal yang mudah, dia benar benar berbeda dari orang lain dan dari orang orang yang Yoongi kenali. Berada di Helsinki juga bukanlah hal yang mudah, mungkin setelah studi-nya selesai nanti dia tidak akan dapat kesempatan ke Helsinki lagi.

Jadi Yoongi membeli sebuah kamera, mengabadikan pemandangan ibukota Finlandia ini.

"Alpha, ayo foto aku!" Seru Taehyung.

Yoongi segera membidikan kamera untuk mengambil gambar Taehyung.

Taehyung suka berfoto, wajahnya yang memikat dan badannya yang tetap ramping walaupun tidak sekecil waktu pertama Yoongi menyentuhnya pertama kali, tertangkap dengan indah di kamera Yoongi.

"Pose yang benar! Jangan sampai aku buang buang film!"

Tapi foto Taehyung tidak ada yang pernah gagal, semua tentang Taehyung, bahkan foto saat dia mabuk -dan Yoongi tidak- masih tetap terlihat menarik, tapi khusus untuk yang satu itu, Taehyung terlihat liar juga.

Yoongi membidik sesuatu saat Taehyung menutup lensanya, "Kapan selesai foto fotonya?" Dia menurunkan kamera Yoongi dari wajahnya dan menciumnya di pinggir jalan, "Aku lapar."

"Ayo kita makan." Kata Yoongi.

Mereka pergi naik metro, dan tetap mencuri curi ciuman. Mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan diri seakan akan mereka pasangan baru menikah.

Bahkan waktu bulan madu mereka dulu saja mereka tidak seperti ini.

Mereka berjalan jalan dan terus berjalan jalan, kadang berdua saja, tapi seringnya bersama anak-anak. Mereka sering pergi ke museum, sesuai dengan kesukaan Taehyung dan yang paling Taehyung suka adalah museum seni.

Kalau Yoongi tidak malas atau tidak banyak alasan mereka sekeluarga pergi jalan jalan dengan mobil, sekali waktu mereka pergi ke pantai dengan Taegeuk duduk di depan dengan Yoongi, bicara tentang arsitektur dan banyak hal lain sementara Taehyung dan Taekwon mengudap di belakang.

Di musim panas itu di pantai, Yoongi dan Taehyung baru sadar lebam di badan anak anaknya.

Yoongi tidak menghancurkan momen wisata ke pantai dengan langsung bertanya apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

Baru ketika di rumah Yoongi secara langsung dan tanpa basa basi bertanya, dia masuk ke kamar Taekwon dan ternyata Taegeuk juga ada di sana. Yoongi bertanya, "Papa lihat ada memar di badan kalian, apa ada masalah."

"Tidak, Pa. Cuma pertengkaran kecil, antar Alpha." Kata Taekwon.

Taegeuk melirik kembarannya dengan sinis, "Kwon ditaksir omega paling tenar satu sekolah, terus dia digencet, terus aku berusaha membantunya tapi kita malah dikeroyok."

"Taegeuk!" Taekwon berseru, sepertinya tidak terima kalau kembarannya cerita seperti itu.

Tapi Taegeuk masih saja melanjutkan, "Untungnya ketahuan guru, jadi kami tidak sampai babak belur."

Yoongi tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, dulu dia juga berkelahi, bahkan doyan berkelahi sampai masuk rumah sakit karena bahunya robek karena sayatan pisau, ayahnya tidak benar benar memarahinya, tapi berkata yang buruk buruk tentangnya dan Yoongi tidak mau melakukan hal itu pada anak anaknya, anak anak yang sudah sangat baik dididik oleh Taehyung.

"Apa Mama tahu?"

Si kembar menggeleng.

"Mungkin Mama bisa menangis kalau tahu." Kata Taegeuk.

"Lagipula ini cuma hal kecil, alpha bertengkar itu biasa kan, Pa? Alpha harus kuat, masa cuma memar harus lapor Mama." Kata Taekwon.

"Lihat dia, Pa. Masih mau berlaga kuat."

Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya, "Iya, alpha memang harus kuat, tapi bukan cuma kuat fisik saja, secara mental juga harus kuat. Kuat itu ada macam macam, kaya itu kuat secara finansial, kecerdasan itu juga sebuah kekuatan. Kekuatan yang seperti itu lebih baik dari kekuatan fisik." Kata Yoongi.

Si kembar mendengarkan dalam diam. Yoongi heran darimana dia dapat kata kata semacam itu.

"Kalau ada masalah kalian bisa cerita padaku kalau tidak mau cerita pada Mama."

"Sebenarnya ada surat panggilan untuk Mama dan Papa dari sekolah." Kata Taekwon.

Lagi lagi, pasti ada saja sesuatu yang terjadi yang membuat Yoongi dipanggil ke sekolah.

"Disini kami yang digencet, kami tidak salah apa apa." Bela Taegeuk.

"Kalau sudah begini kan Mama juga harus tahu." Kata Yoongi.

Si kembar tidak menjawab.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan lesu begitu, selama kalian tidak salah harusnya kalian tidak takut sama sekali." Kata Yoongi.

Begitu Taehyung tahu, dia memeluk anak anaknya, Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan dengan menyemangati si kembar adalah cara yang tepat, tapi begitu Taehyung juga melakukan hal yang sama, Yoongi baru merasa lega.

Dan si kembar mencium pipi ibu mereka bersamaan.

Walaupun akhirnya anak anak tetap dapat skorsing karena terlibat perkelahian, tapi semua orang tahu kalau mereka tidak salah dan keluarga ini menghabiskan waktu nonton film.

Si kembar duduk berdua di depan Yoongi dan Taehyung, mereka menonton film sambil diskusi jadi Yoongi yang suka ketenangan tidak bisa konsentrasi pada film berbahasa asing ini.

Tapi begitu tangan Taehyung menggenggam tangannya, Yoongi langsung lupa tentang film. Diliriknya Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan lembut, tatapan anak kecil dan Yoongi tidak menyangka memiliki keluarga bisa sangat menyenangkan, sangat menenangkan seperti ini. Yoongi mungkin bisa menyimpulkan asal semuanya saling menyayangi dan saling mendukung di situasi terburuk sekalipun tanpa mendesak dan menggurui maka dia bisa punya keluarga yang nyaman. Dan semua ini karena Taehyung, entah apa yang Taehyung lakukan pada si kembar dulu waktu Yoongi sama sekali tidak peduli dengan mereka sampai si kembar bisa jadi seperti sekarang ini.

Jadi Yoongi mencuri ciuman dari bibir Taehyung sementara anak anaknya tidak melihat.

Beberapa lama setelah itu Taehyung menerima telepon saat Yoongi sedang ada di luar rumah.

Kabar kalau ayah Yoongi meninggal. Taehyung sedih sampai menangis, si kembar tidak tahu apa apa karena mereka tidak dekat dengan ayah Yoongi, tapi Yoongi, Yoongi adalah anak yang durhaka, dia merasa lega.

"Apa kita pulang dulu?" Usul Taehyung, "Supaya ibumu tahu kita juga perhatian."

"Aku tidak bisa." Kata Yoongi, singkat, nadanya datar saja, tapi dari tatapan matanya yang tajam sepertinya Taehyung juga bisa menangkap kalau Yoongi memang tidak mau pulang sama sekali.

Waktu itu si kembar sudah kelas sembilan, sudah mulai memikirkan mau masuk SMA mana. Yoongi harus kembali karena dia punya pekerjaan, tapi si kembar kelihatannya betah ada di Helsinki.

Saat itu si kembar dan Yoongi sama sama sibuk sekali untuk tugas dan ujian, dan Taehyung pingsan.

Dia cepat cepat dibawa ke dokter.

"Taehyung cuma kelelahan." Begitu kata dokter.

Wajahnya sangat pucat dan badannya agak dingin, Yoongi menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang tidak diinfus sementara Taehyung istirahat.

Yoongi mengambil keputusan, "Kalian boleh saja kalau mau tetap di Helsinki tapi Papa dan Mama pulang."

"Kenapa!?"

Akhirnya seluruh anggota keluarga pulang ke Korea.

Sejak sebelum berangkat ke Korea Taehyung sudah selalu bilang kalau hal yang harus dilakukan begitu sampai adalah mendatangi ibu Yoongi.

Yoongi menurut saja. Karena sudah lama sekali juga dari terakhir dia bertemu ibunya.

Yoongi berpikir karena dia anak yang durhaka, dia mungkin saja diusir ibunya sendiri. Tapi ternyata ibunya malah mengelus rambut Yoongi, "Senang melihatmu, Seongwol." Yoongi memeluk ibunya, sudah lama sekali sejak dia dipanggil Seongwol -nama panggilan jaman dia kecil.

Ibunya terlihat menua dan kakak Yoongi juga tidak bisa selalu ada menjaganya, jadi Yoongi menawarkan, "Ibu, tinggal dengan Wollie, ya."

"Sst, ibu disini saja, tapi sering seringlah datang."

Jadi Yoongi pulang hanya berempat dengan Taehyung dan kedua anaknya.

Taehyung masih duduk di kursi belakang dengan Taekwon waktu Taekwon bicara, "Jadi nama kecil Papa itu Seongwol, ya? Kalau Mama?"

"Gomsoonnie."

"Kok, kami tidak punya?" Tanya Taegeuk.

"Kenapa, ya? Mama dan Papa tidak kepikiran saja." Jawab Taehyung.

Yoongi kembali ke pekerjaannya lagi, timnya sudah berubah, dua Kasubbid-nya bukan lagi Namjoon dan Seokjin dan Jeon Jungkook sudah pergi jauh.

Taehyung juga kembali lagi aktif di Organisasi Istri. Dia memakai seragam biru yang pas badan. Masuk ke ruangan Yoongi. Dia berdiri di depan meja Yoongi dan melonggarkan pita di kerah seragamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan membuatku tidak fokus." Kata Yoongi, "Aku masih harus presentasi dan masih harus tes, Sayang, aku butuh konsentrasi."

Taehyung terkikik, "Aku tadinya mau cerita, masa omega lain di organisasi mau menjodohkan anak mereka dengan Kwon dan Geuk."

"Yang benar?" Tanya Yoongi, "Anak anak kan lulus SMA saja belum, sudah mau dikawin kawinkan segala."

Taekwon dan Taegeuk berhasil lolos tes sebuah SMA bergengsi, mereka aktif di banyak kegiatan sekolah, mereka sering pulang malam sampai Yoongi khawatir.

Taehyung bilang, "Mereka kan alpha, tidak apa apa."

Yoongi diam saja tapi tetap saja dia takut hal hal buruk terjadi.

Tapi begitu anak anak pulang dengan muka ceria dan cerita soal kegiatan Organisasi Siswa atau omega yang mereka taksir di sekolah, Yoongi tidak bisa tidak melunak.

Ketika mereka sudah kelas tiga, Taegeuk bilang, "Aku mau jadi pegawai pemerintah seperti Papa."

Yoongi menyetujuinya, "Kau selesaikan dulu S1-mu, baru daftar, kalau mau lanjut sekolah lagi, tinggal cari beasiswa."

"Papa dulu begitu juga?"

"Dulu aku ikut beasiswa S1, tapi sekarang program itu sudah tidak ada lagi."

Taehyung bertanya, "Kalau Taekwon mau jadi apa?"

"Aku mau jadi pengusaha, kalau bisa aku harus jadi miliarder."

Disitu Yoongi merasa pusing menjadi pengusaha itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak Yoongi pahami, yang ada di dalam kepala Yoongi hanyalah kegagalan kegagalannya saja dan dia tidak mau melihat Taekwon gagal sedikitpun.

Yoongi tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaannya, tapi malam itu dia menggigil karena memikirkan Taekwon, tekanan darahnya tinggi.

Besoknya undangan pelantikan datang ke meja Yoongi, dia akan dilantik naik pangkat, padahal dia belum sembuh betul tapi dia harus tetap datang.

Taehyung menemaninya, berdiri dekat sekali dengan Yoongi, menjaga kalau sampai Yoongi tumbang di tengah jamuan.

Tapi Yoongi baik baik saja, dia cuma bertanya, "Bagaimana Taekwon nanti."

Taehyung menjawab, "Aku percaya setiap orang punya jalannya masing masing, dan keputusan yang diambil dengan mantap biasanya adalah keputusan yang tepat."

Yoongi masih tidak bisa membayangkannya, dia masih bingung.

Satu satunya teman pengusaha yang cukup dekat dengannya adalah Hoseok dan keluarga, mereka punya tokoh bunga dan Yoongi mampir ke sana sekali lagi.

Dia disambut seorang omega yang masih menggunakan seragam SMA. Yoongi bertanya, "Apa kau Hwang Eunbi?"

"Iya, Pak."

"Di mana ibumu? Bilang Min Yoongi mencarinya."

"Jangan menakut nakuti anakku, Tian Min." Hoseok tiba tiba datang dari pintu depan toko, di tangannya ada sekantong plastik, mungkin dia habis keluar untuk membeli sesuatu.

"Mau pesan bunga, Yoongi-sshi?"

"Iya. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan juga." Kata Yoongi.

Jadi sambil Hoseok membuat karangan bunga Yoongi bercerita.


	5. 1988-1994

Si kembar akhirnya sekolah di luar kota dan jarang sekali pulang jadi Yoongi dan Taehyung terbiasa di rumah berdua.

Tapi karena Taehyung pernah pingsan karena kelelahan, Yoongi akhirnya mempekerjakan pembantu lagi.

Keadaan seperti ini mirip dengan saat saat mereka pertama menikah dulu. Yang membedakan mereka hanya bertambah tua, walaupun Taehyung masih saja terlihat seperti dulu.

Anak anak biasanya hanya pulang dua kali setahun dan selebihnya mereka sering menelepon, lebih banyak menelepon Taehyung.

Yoongi tidak ambil pusing, dia yakin Taehyung bisa menangani anak anak mereka sendiri, dia percaya Taehyung, dan Yoongi justru tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Begitu lulus Taegeuk langsung mendaftar jadi pegawai pemerintah dan diterima, sementara kerjaan Taekwon belum jelas, setidaknya di mata Yoongi.

"Kapan kau punya pekerjaan yang benar?" Tanya Yoongi pada si sulung diantara anak kembarnya.

Taekwon mungkin sedang bingung, sedang ada masalah, dia menjawab, "Berhenti bertanya begitu!"

"Lihat kembaranmu, dia sudah jadi pegawai pemerintah sekarang dan punya gaji yang bagus."

"Papa lihat saja nanti, aku akan jadi jauh lebih kayak dari Taegeuk, bahkan dari Papa sekarang!" Kata Taekwon.

Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan Taekwon.

Walaupun anak itu sudah punya bisnis rumah makan kecil, tapi bagi Yoongi itu belum cukup.

Bagi Taehyung semua itu cukup, melihat Taekwon melakukan hal yang dia ingin lakukan adalah hal yang membahagiakan untuk Taehyung. Walaupun bisnisnya kecil, tapi tetap punya untuk dan bebas dari hutang, untuk Taehyung itu adalah hal yang luar biasa.

"Kalau begini, beberapa tahun ke depan Kwon bisa punya cafe paling terkenal di kota, Mama yakin."

Taekwon tersenyum, merasa dapat semangat, "Terimakasih, Ma." Katanya, "Mama harus jaga Papa ya, nanti tensinya naik karena pusing memikirkan aku."

Dan Taekwon benar, tekanan darah Yoongi naik lagi.

Semua itu terjadi waktu Taekwon bilang dia ingin menikah, calonnya adalah orang yang Yoongi kenal, anaknya Hoseok si tukang kembang; Hwang Eunbi.

Yoongi pusing sendiri memikirkan dengan apa Taekwon akan memberi makan istrinya. Padahal kalau dipikir pikir Eunbi pasti sudah siap dengan gaya hidup akan pengusaha karena orang tuanya sendiri adalah pengusaha.

Jadi Taehyung memberi izin Taekwon untuk menikah, Yoongi otomatis mengizinkannya juga, walaupun dia harus sakit lebih dulu.

Waktu Taegeuk yang menikah, Yoongi tidak panik karena dia tahu kehidupan Taegeuk dijamin negara seperti kehidupannya dulu, Yoongi sudah punya bayangan akan jadi seperti apa kehidupan Taegeuk ke depannya, tidak seperti Taekwon yang Yoongi sama sekali tidak punya bayangan apa apa.

Walaupun sebenarnya Yoongi seharusnya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan Taekwon karena anak itu dan Eunbi sudah memperbesar bisnisnya.

Pasangan itu membeli sebuah rumah gaya lama di tempat yang strategis dan merubahnya menjadi cafe yang menjadi tempat nongkrong populer di kota.

Taekwon bilang, "Mama, ternyata kata kata Mama sakti sekali, ya."

Dan Taehyung cuma tersenyum mendengarnya.

Taegeuk tidak mau kalah dengan dengan pencapaian kembarannya, jadi dia dilantik menjadi pejabat tingkat empat bersamaan dengan Yoongi dilantik menjadi pejabat tingkat satu.

Barulah di situ Yoongi mulai merasa lega sedikit. Taegeuk mengikuti program beasiswa dan bisnis Taekwon lancar dan dan terus berkembang.

Yoongi diberitahu kalau Eunbi sekarang sedang hamil, tapi dia sudah tidak panik memikirkan masa depan Taekwon.

Yoongi menepuk bahu anaknya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Papa?" Tanya Taekwon.

Yoongi cuma berkata, "Jadilah alpha yang bertanggung jawab." Bukan karena Taekwon tidak bertanggung jawab, tapi karena Yoongi sepositif apapun dia melihat masa depan Taekwon tetap saja tidak bisa memastikan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan Taekwon.

"Iya, Pa."

Setelah itu Yoongi bisa tidur dengan cukup nyenyak di samping Taehyung.

Taehyung terlihat masih muda, walaupun dia sepantasnya memang sudah punya cucu. Mungkin karena senyum Taehyung yang seperti anak kecil dia jadi terlihat seperti masih muda.

Taehyung tidak pernah membahas satu kesalahan Yoongi walaupun Yoongi tahu Taehyung mengetahui kesalahan itu.

"Helsinki adalah awal baru kita." Kata Taehyung, itu pun setelah Yoongi mengungkit soal masa lalu, "Apa kau takut aku tidak memaafkanmu, Alpha?" Tanya Taehyung.

Yoongi tidak menjawab, Tapi Taehyung benar.

"Iya," Taehyung menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, "Itu memang benar. Tapi aku punya dua anak dan agaknya tidak mungkin aku mencari alpha baru." Jelasnya, lalu dia menambahkan, "Ibu bilang aku tidak boleh egois jadi aku menuruti Ibu."

Yoongi hanya diam.

Taehyung bicara lagi, "Jangan takut, Alpha, hanya kematian yang membawaku pergi darimu. Aku sudah tua, kenapa juga aku minta cerai?"

"Maafkan aku, Taehyung." Kata Yoongi.

"Sst, jangan minta maaf."

Malam itu Yoongi memeluk Taehyung lebih erat dari biasanya. Walaupun Taehyung berkeringat karena hormonnya sudah tidak seimbang, Yoongi tetap memeluknya.

Salah satu hobi Taehyung setelah tidak mengurus anak adalah berkebun, menanam bunga bunga yang cantik di halaman depan rumahnya dan menanam sayuran di halaman belakang dibantu oleh pembantu mereka.

Sore sebelum Yoongi pulang biasanya Taehyung menyudahi acara berkebunnya lalu mandi dan menyambut Yoongi.

Tapi suatu hari dia terlalu pusing untuk menyambut Yoongi, dia berbaring di ranjang, sudah makan dan minum obat, Yoongi memeluknya.

Taehyung berkata, "Sekarang kau sudah pejabat tingkat satu, Alpha. Anak anak juga sudah punya keluarga masing masing dan sebentar lagi anak Taekwon akan lahir. Aku merasa tugasku sudah selesai."

"Ya, Kau melakukan tugas dengan sangat baik." Kata Yoongi.

"Serius?" Tanya Taehyung, "Aku pikir ku selamanya tidak akan memaafkanmu, tapi sejak di Helsinki kau jadi sangat manis, bagaimana aku bisa tidak memaafkanmu?"

"Terimakasih, Tae. Terimakasih untuk semuanya selama ini, sekarang tidur saja, katanya pusing."

Taehyung tersenyum, "Cium dulu baru aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak."

Jadi Yoongi mencium bibir Taehyung, lalu Taehyung tidur di dadanya.

"Terimakasih untukmu juga, Alpha." Lalu Taehyung tertidur, tidur dengan sangat nyenyak sampai dia tidak bangun lagi.

Terjadi pecah pembuluh darah di otaknya yang membuatnya koma selama tujuh hari dan setelah tujuh hari itu dia pergi.


	6. 1995

Yoongi duduk di meja kerjanya, di ruangan barunya setelah dilantik menjadi pejabat tingkat satu.

Berkas berkas menumpuk di mejanya minta ditanda tangani.

Pekerjaannya mudah saja, tidak banyak kerja lapangan, hanya duduk lalu memerintah. Tidak menguras tenaga tapi menguras pikiran.

Dan Yoongi tidak lagi punya penyokong, tidak ada Taehyung dan tidak juga ada Jimin.

Hanya Yoongi, sementara si kembar sudah punya keluarga masing masing.

Yoongi memang mempekerjakan pembantu, dia hampir tidak pernah lepas dari pembantu sejak menikah dengan Taehyung. Tapi pembantu bukan orang yang bisa meramaikan hatinya, dia hanya bisa meramaikan taman yang Taehyung tinggalkan dengan bunga bunga berwarna-warni.

Lalu Yoongi dapat dinas ke Finlandia.

Kanan kiri Yoongi -pejabat sederajat- bukan orang orang yang senang bercanda, mungkin karena terlalu lelah berpikir mereka jadi gampang marah, Yoongi juga begitu.

Tidak ada Namjoon yang tenang dan bijak, mantan saingan Yoongi itu ada di kantor lain. Tidak juga ada Seokjin, yang tidak pintar pintar amat, jadi jabatannya tidak terlalu tinggi.

Tidak ada orang yang akan menghiburnya, hanya ada Yoongi dan kenangan tentang Helsinki.

Untung saja kota tujuan kali ini bukan Helsinki. Sialnya dia akan tetap menjejakkan kaki di Helsinki.

Sekembalinya dia dari Finlandia, untuk yang kedua kalinya, tentu saja rasanya berbeda dari kepulangannya dari Finlandia yang pertama.

Tidak bersama Taehyung dan anak anak, hanya dirinya sendiri.

Dan anak anak menyambutnya di bandara.

Taekwon dan Taegeuk bagaimanapun juga terlihat seperti tiruan Taehyung, Yoongi baru sadar mereka punya senyum Taehyung juga.

Mungkin sebenarnya itu adalah senyum senyum orang bahagia yang tidak bisa Yoongi lakukan.

Taekwon menyetir, Yoongi duduk di depan bersamanya dan Taegeuk duduk di kursi belakang.

Yoongi tidak banyak bertanya dia akan dibawa pulang kemana, karena dia merasa sudah tidak punya rumah lagi.

"Kita ke rumah Geuk, anaknya baru lahir jadi sekalian saja semua keluarga kumpul." Kata Taekwon.

Tanpa Taehyung, apanya yang bisa disebut kumpul keluarga?

Anak anak muda yang baru punya anak terlihat bahagia, karena mereka punya pasangan, Taekwon dan istri, Taegeuk dan istri, anak kembar Taegeuk.

Dan Yoongi berakhir duduk bersebelahan dengan cucu pertamanya, anak sulung Taekwon. Anak itu mewarisi mata Taehyung dan bulu matanya yang panjang.

"Kakek jangan sedih, adik bayi kan baru lahir."

Anak kecil itu bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar Yoongi pahami. Tapi kalau Taehyung sepertinya paham sekali soal anak kecil.

Karena tempat berpulang seorang anak adalah ibu.

Makanya Yoongi menyempatkan diri mampir ke rumah ibunya.

"Kau masih muda, kenapa kelihatan duapuluh tahun lebih tua, Seongwollie?" Tanya ibu Yoongi.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Yoongi. Mungkin karena dia kehilangan Taehyung, tapi tidak mau mencari Jimin.

"Kita sudah tua, kita harus bisa bertahan hidup sendiri sebelum kita juga menghilang." Pesan ibunya.

"Ibu tidak harus bertahan hidup sendiri kalau mau tinggal dengan Seongwol." Kata Yoongi.

Ibu Yoongi menggeleng. Yoongi tidak mengerti.

Tidak jauh setelah kunjungan Yoongi yang terakhir ibunya pergi.

Pesan terakhir untuk Yoongi adalah Yoongi harus bisa bertahan hidup sendiri.

Tapi untuk apa Yoongi bertahan hidup kalau sudah tidak ada Taehyung, mencari Jimin pun dia sungkan dan kini ibunya juga sudah tidak ada.

Tekanan darah Yoongi meninggi dan dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Begitu Yoongi sadar diri, dia bertemu dengan dokternya.

"Sudah merasa baikan, Yoongi-sshi?" Tanya dokter alpha itu. Nametag-nya bertuliskan Jeon Daehan.


	7. 2001

Yoongi berpulang di tahun 2001

Fin

Note: Daehan adalah anak Jungkook.


End file.
